So, You Want The Truth?
by Mrs.Mizanin-Lautner-Winchester
Summary: Jacob donates his sperm to a sperm bank before he finds out about his 'special gift'. When he tries to make it unavailable they tell him it's already been used... Rated M to be safe; Jacob/OC; Romance/Drama/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**I hope you guys like this one! Please read and don't be afraid to review! Any opinions are appreciated.**

**Enjoy **

**xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Six foot three, Native American, no diseases in his family history, brown eyes, black hair, Merit/Honor roll student in high school, no signs of balding, owns his own auto repair and detailing business. He sounds perfect." I smile holding the application in my hands.  
"This is the one you want to be the sperm donor?" The doctor asks me.  
"Yes, I choose him." I hand her the paper.  
"Alright, I'll go get everything we need." she leaves smiling. I change out of my clothes and put on the gowns she gave me. When she comes back, she makes sure I'm ready and then finishes the job. "Now it might take a few days for the pregnancy test to come up positive."  
"Okay. When-if-I do become pregnant, how long should I wait to see a doctor?"  
"As soon as possible."  
"Thank you." she smiles and leaves me to get dressed. I change my clothes and leave the doctor's office.  
So you might ask, 'why a sperm donor?'. Well, I've had my share of bad relationships, but never a good one. True I'm only twenty-three, but I want a baby. I have a nice loft in the city, a good car, but no one in my life. My father walked out on my mom and I when I was little and my mom lives a few states away wither her husband. Some people have a perfect life, perfect husband perfect family. This is my way to get a perfect family. I'd rather get pregnant this way than a drunken one-night stand. Maybe one day I'll meet a great guy and get married, but I doubt it. My 5'7'' height, long brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, curvy hips and size D breasts attract the wrong kind of guy. The ones just lookin' for a hook up. I fall for their looks and charm; every time getting hurt. Never have I been, 'in love', I'd like to believe it's out there and I just haven't found it yet.  
Living in Port Angeles I love the rainy weather. It's always calming and helps me sleep at night. I took a cab to the doctors so I could walk home. Before I go home I go to the Café down the street from the doctors. I walk into a warm atmosphere, the aroma of baked goods and the smooth sound of live soft jazz.  
"What can I get for ya'?" the young girl at the counter asks.  
"A medium tea and a cinnamon toll." I smile. I give her my money and wait for my order. When it comes I take my tea and dessert over to a seat by the window. The sky's dark grey and cluttered with clouds. A light rain starts to fall. I take a bite of my cinnamon roll and a rush of sweetness hits my taste buds. The warm, soft dough, ribbon of cinnamon from end to middle and the warm, sweet icing on top mix to form the perfect taste. The environment is soothing and truly stress relieving. It comes down to my last bite and I wish another was in front of me. When my tea is about half way full I decide to leave. I think I should take a cab since it's still raining. I flag down the next cab I see and tell her where to go.  
When I get home Toby, my boxer brindle puppy, greets me at the door.  
"Hi Toby!" I scoop him up and sit on the couch with him. He licks my face and his tail wags so fast his but shakes with it. "Hungry?" he leaps off my lap and runs to the kitchen. I lock my door and go fill up his food bowl. I go to my room and change into pajamas. I take Toby out to the 'yard' quickly then dry him off when we get back inside to prevent the 'wet dog' smell. Even though Toby has his own doggie bed he insists on sleeping in bed with me every night.  
I wake up to him laying on my chest and starring at me. His head's resting on his front paws and his tail starts wagging. I put him on the floor and stretch.  
"Wanna go for a walk today?" he runs in a circle and barks. I put on cropped yoga pants and a tank top, eat breakfast, feed Toby and brush my teeth. I tie on my running shoes, grab my camera and clip a leash on Toby. He hops in the passenger seat and I slide in my side. We have to drive to the park because it's a better area to run in. No cars or crowded street walks, just the open trail. I roll down the windows some and Toby stands up to look out the window. There aren't many cars out in this area now, looks like we beat the rush. I make the left turn like usual and hit construction. It's everywhere and no way to get out.  
"Fuck." I grumble. "We might not get to the park today." I look at him and he's just happy to be in the car I guess. I swerve best I can around the pot holes for about forty-five minutes and just when I think I'm free I hit the last ditch. My tire instantly deflates. I drive up to the side of the road and get out to look at the damage. The front right tire is completely deflated and shredded and the back right is still deflating. "Shit! C'mon!" Toby starts barking at me through the window. I reach through the back window and grab my thin zip up coat off the chair to get my phone from the pocket. I turn on my GPS realizing I have no idea where I am. I Google the closest mechanic, "Jake's Auto." I read. I hit call and wait for someone to pick up.  
"Jake's auto, this is Jake."  
"Hi I'm in need of a tow-truck."  
"Okay, where are you?"  
"Um right outside of Port Angeles. Across the street from Pet Smart on Rigely Road."  
"Okay there's a hook-up fee of $25 and the tow fee depends on mileage. Seeing as how you're almost an hour away it can get pricey."  
"Alright." I sigh, "Well, right now you're my only option so I'll just have to pay."  
"I'll head right out now. And your name is?"  
"Chae(Shay) Banks."  
"Okay, Ms. Banks, it'll be close to forty-five minutes."  
"Thanks." I hang up. I grab Toby from the front seat, lock the doors and carry him across the street to the pet store. I grab a cart and set him in the back. We go down the toy aisle first and he tries to jump out of the cart to get a toy; I laugh at him. I hold him close to the toys and let him pick out his own. He picks a steak squeak toy and a bear stuffed animal, I think he likes the softness. I grab him a few bags of treats and check out. I take him back to the car and he chews on his steak. I throw my coat in the back and wait the extra fifteen minutes for the tow-truck. I see the truck coming so I let Toby walk around so he can use the bathroom.  
"Are you Chae?" a man asks getting out of the truck.  
"Yeah." I smile. This guy is hot! Easily over six foot, tan skin, short black hair, chocolate brown eyes and a perfect white smile.  
"Jacob." he outstretches his hand and I shake it. "Who's this?" he bends down to pet Toby.  
"Toby I hope it's okay for him to sit in the truck with us."  
"Yeah, no problem. What's the reason for the tow?"  
"Two flat tires. There's construction back there and I thought it was over so I sped up, only to hit a huge ditch."  
"Okay."  
"So how much will this cost?" I ask crossing my arms.  
He looks me up and down, "Well like I said before it depends on mileage. When you called I wasn't at the shop so the trip back will be longer. I can tell you when we get back."  
"And the trip back will take how long?"  
"A little over and hour."  
I sigh and pick up Toby, "sorry boy no walk today." He licks my cheek. "Okay." He hooks up my car to his truck in a way that my wheels don't touch the ground. I walk to the passenger door and he opens it for me.  
"Let me help." He grabs Toby and I hop in the truck. I turn and lean down to grab him back, Jacob's eyes are glued on my chest.  
"Ahem." I clear my throat.  
"I apologize. Very unprofessional of me." He closes the door and I sit back clicking in my seat belt. He starts up the truck and heads for the freeway.  
"So, I have a question." He looks straight ahead.  
"Yeah?"  
"Of all the tow companies and repair shops around here, why did you call someone over an hour away?"  
"Well I wasn't sure where I was so I used my phone and it gave me you." I look at him. There's just something about him. His jaw line? Tight grip on the steering wheel? Tight t-shirt and jeans that look like they're about to tear off of him? Or maybe it's just everything about him.  
"There are two places that are closer than my shop."  
"Then why didn't you tell me that on the phone?"  
"I figured there had to be a reason you called me and not the other places. Plus you sounded nice on the phone and I wanted to help you. There's a reason why we were supposed to meet today-why I came up on your phone-and not just because you need your car fixed." I'm not sure if I should find that kinda creepy... Ehh he's hot, he can't he a psycho, right? "So you own the repair shop?"  
"Yes I do!"  
"Do you fix cars yourself?"  
"Mmhhmm."  
"So you own a business, answer the phones, do the tows and fix the cars? Don't you have any employees?"  
"Of course I have other mechanics. My secretary quit a few days ago so I've picked up some more slack."  
"Ah, I see." I say a little embarrassed. Would it be stupid for me to work there? I live an hour away, I might be pregnant which means maternity leave soon, but I could use the money. Being a photographer/artist for a living isn't a steady flow of income. "I'm surprised you would even come out this far."  
"I'm a nice guy. I wouldn't want you to have to deal with any creeps."  
"How thoughtful." I smile at him, he smiles back. "Can I ask you a somewhat personal question?"  
"Yeah."  
"Most men hire their wife or girlfriend to be secretary-I am assuming you have a girlfriend-is that how you work?"  
"No. She wasn't my girlfriend or wife, she was my Aunt. She had to quit because of an injury."  
"Is she okay?"  
"She fell down a few flights of stairs, but she's recovering."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Thank you. But um, your assumption is wrong."  
"Hm?"  
"I'm not with anyone."  
"Really?" he laughs, "I mean-I-it's a little hard to believe."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because of your charisma. You seem like the smooth talker type." he laughs, it gives me shivers. "You know I kinda feel the same way."  
"About?"  
"Us meeting. I feel a-"  
"Vibe, connection." he finishes my sentence.  
"Yeah." I smile.  
"So I guess from the flirting that you're single?"  
"Flirting?" my cheeks turn hot.  
"Yes flirting!"  
"I'm simply a nice person."  
"That way of talking-to you- is just being nice?" I nod, "So uh I guess I'm just a nice person too." he winks at me.  
"I guess so." I look him up and down carefully. Trying to find something wrong with him! The seat in the truck is a bench seat so I sit Toby in between us. He sniffs at Jacob and stands in his lap.  
"Hey buddy." he rubs his head. Toby lowers his head and sniffs his pants, by his zipper. "Hey!" I grab Toby accidentally touching his crotch; he smiles.  
"Sorry about him. Do you have any dogs at home?"  
"Kinda. There's a stray that I take care of sometimes."  
"Wow." I smile, "He must smell him on you."  
"We're about thirty-five minutes away."  
"How fast are you going?"  
"Only 80." he says casually. He stomach growls.  
"Hungry?"  
"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day."  
"Well you're more than welcome to stop somewhere."  
"You don't mind?"  
"No it's cool." he gets off the freeway and pulls into the first food place he sees; McDonalds.  
"What can I get you?"  
"Oh nothing for me, thanks."  
"Are you one of those girls?"  
"One of what girls?"  
"Who don't eat fast food or in front of guys?"  
"No! Fine, get me a… medium fry and small vanilla milkshake."  
"That's it?"  
"What are you tryna make me even more fat?" I chuckle.  
"You are not fat."  
"Okay chicken nuggets too." I grab a ten from my pocket and hand it to him.  
"What's this?"  
"Money. It's used to purchase or buy things. In this case to buy my food."  
"Ha. Ha. I'm buying."  
"Why would you buy my food?"  
"I can see you're a bad listener." I raise my eyebrows at him, "I'm a nice guy, I've said it before."  
"Thank you." he smiles and hops out. "Come here Toby." he barks once and hops on my lap. "Jacob seems nice right?" he licks my hand. "And he's extremely sexy." one more lick, "There has to be something wrong, right? How can anyone be so perfect?" he barks at me. "Oh calm down. I know I shouldn't look on the bad side, but c'mon." he hops up and rest his front paws on my chest and licks my nose; I giggle, "You're an adorable puppy, you know." I rub his neck and ears. The driver's door opens. He has the bag in his teeth and the drinks in a holder. I grab the drinks so he can get in. "What is all this?"  
"Our food."  
"You bought me a large shake?"  
"The largest." he smiles. He hands me a carton of fries.  
"The fries?"  
"Also the largest." he said grabbing a burger from the bag.  
"It's huge-"  
"That's what she said." he interrupts me, we laugh.  
"How old are you?"  
"23."  
"What I was saying, is what else is in there?"  
"Two twenty piece McNuggets, two more large fries, and two more burgers."  
"All that?"  
"I have a big appetite." he winks at me, it gives me chills. I pick up my milkshake and try to sip some, but it's frozen still. "No matter how hard you suck, nothing comes out!" I say frustrated. He starts laughing hard, "Oh haha! Grow up." I smile. I reach in the bag and steal a chicken nugget.  
"So you are hungry?"  
"Maybe just a little."  
"Eat anything you want."  
"How are you such a nice guy?"  
"I was just raised right I guess. It's comes naturally."  
"Toby no!" I yell as he eats another fry. I grab them and wipe his mouth with a napkin.  
"He'll be fine."  
"Are you sure? He's never had McDonalds before. Maybe the occasional piece of fatty steak or something that falls, but no fast food."  
"If anything he'll have gas, or have to use the bathroom a lot."  
"Do you think he's hungry? Should I try to give him a nugget?"  
"Maybe."  
I reach in the bag for another, "Maybe take the fried part off?"  
"Nah, leave it on. If you're gonna give him bad food you gotta give him good bad food." I hold the chicken by his face , he sniffs and gently eats it from my hand without touching my skin.  
"I guess he likes it." I eat another myself. Jacob finishes his first burger and pulls out a box of nuggets. He picks up his large sweet tea and takes a few gulps.  
"Oh did you want sauce for your chicken?"  
"Do you have sweet and sour?"  
"How'd you guess?"  
"It's my favorite. That and their barbeque."  
"Mine too." he smiles and hands me a container of sauce. I don't put any sauce on the nuggets I give to Toby. After we get rid of one box of chicken we use the bathroom and hit the road.

"Now entering La Push." I read the sign as we drive by. "It seems peaceful here."  
"Only outsiders say that."  
"Outsiders?"  
"It's a reservation."  
"Oh so you're Native American?"  
"Quileute, yeah."  
"That's awesome."  
"Are you?"  
"I'm Cherokee and Choctaw."  
"I could tell you were Native American."  
"Really? How?"  
"Your eyes and jaw line."  
"Yeah, people always tell me that's how they know."  
"Here we are." he says pulling into the parking lot of his shop. He parks the car in the garage and drives the tow truck to the front of the shop. We get out and I follow him into the shop.  
"Okay let's see. 2011 Chevy Cruze," he types, "Black, four doors, front left tire, back left tire, plus tow." He types everything into the system.  
"Here's the moment of truth!" I say dreading the total.  
"Total is...nothing."  
"What?"  
"Don't worry about it. Today didn't feel like a real workday. I had a great time with you and Toby." One of the other guys behind the counter looks at him in disbelief.  
"But that says-" he starts.  
"Don't worry about what the screen says Paul." Jacob says firmly.  
"I have to give you something!"  
"I wouldn't feel right charging you."  
"Why not?"  
"Yeah why not?" Paul asks.  
"I'm a stranger, it's okay, charge me." I chuckle.  
"He doesn't not charge anyone. Come to think of it, he's never told someone not to pay. You must be really special." I blush and look at Jacob, he smiling wide.  
"Okay this is what's gonna happen, I'm going to give you all the cash I have on me." I say and put a one hundred dollar bill, a fifty-dollar bill, a twenty-dollar bill and a five-dollar bill on the counter. "175 dollars." I push it towards Jacob.  
"Okay this is really what's gonna happen. I'm gonna keep 25 and give you 150 back." He slides the fifty and hundred dollar bill back to me. "I'll charge you for the hook up, but that's it."  
"How is that fair?"  
"There's something else I want."  
"And what would that be?"  
"To take you out for dinner."  
"Hmm..." I look up and tap my chin a few times, playfully. "Deal." I smile.  
"Great!" He smiles. "Well, I have a car to fix. I'll get your number when I'm finished."  
"Sounds good."  
"Have a seat, make yourself at home." I smile and put the money back in my wallet.  
"Wow, you really must be special." Paul says looking up at me at the end of his sentence.  
"I guess so." I smile and take a seat with Toby in my lap. We wait in the lobby for a little under a half an hour. I see Jacob pull my car around front. He gets out and waves me over.  
"All finished." He says when I leave the building.  
"Wow that was fast." I smile. I put Toby in the back and lean against the driver's door.  
"So about that dinner..." He starts standing directly in front of me.  
"What about it?"  
"Tomorrow night? 6:30?"  
"Perfect." I smile. "Where?"  
"Do you like Japanese food?"  
"Yeah." I nod.  
"Great, how about Benihana's?"  
"I've never been."  
"Just right outside of the reservation. I'll pick you up around five."  
"Here's my number." I hand him one of my business cards. "My address is on the back." He flips it and nods.  
"I left my number in your cup holder."  
"Do you want me to drive out here and meet you there? It's just such a long drive for you."  
"It would be a long drive for you too. I will pick you up for our date the proper way."  
"Such a gentleman." I smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." I get in the drivers side start the car and roll down my window.  
"Have a safe drive back. Do you know your way?"  
"I think so."  
"If you get lost give me a call."  
"Thank you again, Jacob."  
"No problem."  
"Bye." I pull off and head home.

The next morning I take Toby for the walk we missed yesterday. When we get home he falls right asleep and I get ready for my date. After my shower I put on a royal blue mid thigh length dress with ¾ length sleeves. I curl my hair, put on clear shiny lip-gloss and use black, grey and silver eye shadow to create the perfect smokey eye. I slip on black platform pumps and put some cash, my I.D, phone, credit card and gum in my black clutch leaving enough room for my keys.  
_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_  
"That must be him." I smile. I set my clutch by the door and open it smiling.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous." he greets me looking me up and down.  
"Thank you." I blush. "You look handsome yourself."  
"I knew I would be next to you and had to up my game." I smile. "Ready to go?"  
"Yes." I grab my clutch, lock my door and put my keys away.  
"I can't get over the way you look." he holds out his arm and helps me walk down the stairs to get to his car. He opens the passenger door of his car, I get in and he closes it behind me.  
"Such a gentleman." I say smiling when he gets in the car.  
"It's the only way to treat a lady."  
On the hour-long drive to the restaurant we get to know each other.  
"What made you want to own your own shop?" I ask him.  
"I've always had a love for cars. The speed, the design, everything. What about you? What do you do?"  
"I went more the design route. I'm a local photographer for the city, I have my own in-home business as well. Just small jobs like logos, web sites, advertisements, design stuff like that. Soon I hope to have my own clothing line too."  
"Wow that's great."  
"The pay's not amazing, but I'm surviving." I chuckle. "I'd rather do something I love and survive, than do something I hate and live in luxury."  
"Seriously?"  
"Well for now I do." he laughs. "Later in life I'll probably go the more practical way, maybe become a nurse, open a café?"  
"Ambition, I like it."  
"I really like this car! Lexus ISF right?"  
"Yeah."  
"I could tell."  
"I fixed it up myself."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah that's how I have it. You think a mechanic could afford a car like this?"  
"Maybe a really god mechanic?"  
"Maybe. I'm saving though. Can't spend all my money on luxuries."  
"Do you own the shop all yourself?"  
"Yeah. I used to own it with my father, but he retired and gave me all of it. C'mon! Shit, move!" he speeds over two lanes to the right and gets off the freeway.  
"Sorry for my language, I almost missed the exit."  
"You don't have to be so delicate around me." I smile.  
"I cuss all the time!" I chuckle, "Seriously, I'm not as innocent as I look." I wink at him and he smiles. "Sorry I distracted you."  
"No biggie. I could talk to you forever." he pulls into the parking lot and parks. He helps me out of his car and we walk arm in arm inside.  
"Wow, it's really nice in here." I say and smooth out my dress. I feel slightly under dressed.  
"You're in no way under dressed. Look that guy over there's in sweat pants."  
"How'd you know what I was thinking?" he shrugs.  
"Reservation for Black." he tells the hostess.  
"Right this way." she leads us to a table for two with a huge flat surface stove on one edge and a huge fan above it. What the hell kind of place is this!  
"There's something special about this place I didn't tell you."  
"Which is?"  
"They cook the food right at out table."  
"What? That's crazy." I smile looking at the stove. I look up at him and he can't take his eyes off of me. "What?"  
"Nothing."  
"It's not polite to stare Jacob." I smile.  
"Sorry, I can't help it." I blush again and look away."  
"How are you tonight? She asks.  
"We're great." Jacob answers for us.  
"Can I take your drink order?" I open my menu in and lower it to hold comfortably.  
"I would love a glass of chardonnay…" I look at my stomach then back at the menu. "On second thought I'll just have a sierra mist please."  
"Make that two, thanks." Jacob says and she walks away.  
"You could have had wine. Don't worry about the price." I hadn't even thought about the price. I look down and gasp.  
"I didn't even think about that."  
"Why did you change your mind?"  
What do I say? What should I say? "It didn't seem fair to drink when you can't." Quick thinking!  
"Chae if you want the wine, have the wine. Really it's okay." I don't say anything back, I look at the menu and pick something I want.  
"Are you ready to order?"  
"Do you need a minute?" Jacob asks me.  
"No, I'm ready."  
"Ladies first."  
"I'll have the steak and shrimp."  
"I'll have the chicken and steak."  
"Fried rice for both?" Jacob looks at me and I nod.  
"Yes." he says.  
"Okay your soup will be out shortly." she collects our menus and leaves.  
"I must have spaced out, did you order soup?"  
"It comes as an appetizer."  
"Oh, okay. On the way here you said you were saving. What are you saving for?"  
"I'd like to have a family one day. Own a house, have a beautiful bride," he gives me a certain look, "I'd buy her an expensive ring, have a huge beautiful wedding, and take her any place she wants for our honeymoon. Then of course have some kids, put them through college, I've thought about it."  
"I see." now I know we can't be together. I rushed through things and ruined everything by getting a sperm donor. He wants to have kids the normal way, what's he gonna think when I tell him I'm already pregnant with a strangers child. If I actually am pregnant! Maybe it didn't take, oh I hope it didn't take! This is our first date, he probably isn't talking about me. We don't even know each other, just calm down.  
"Chae?"  
"Hm? Sorry." I rub my head.  
"You okay?"  
"Perfect." I smile. Our chef came over with our soup and a tray for everything he needs to cook our meal.  
"So is there a special occasion or just another day on the calendar?" he asks us.  
"It's our first date." I smile, Jacob grabs my hand under the table.  
"How special!" he turns on the stove and fan above it. He puts the rice on one side and the steak on the other. He fries them up adding the extra stuff like eggs and vegetables to the rice.  
"I'm gonna make something special for you two now." he slices an onion and stacks it up ring by ring so it's bigger on the bottom and smaller on top. He drops some butter through the middle and squirts water in there. It instantly steams and sizzles. "I call this the love volcano." Jacob and I laugh. He picks up a glass and taps his spatula against. "You know what this means…" he smiles, Jacob and I look at each other. He leans in and kisses me gently on the lips. I smile when we pull away.  
"How romantic!" our chef says. He cooks up the rest of our food, does some cool tricks. He throws some shrimp at us to see if we can catch it in our mouth, we each caught one.  
"I hope you've enjoyed tonight so far and that everything is delicious."  
"Thank you." I smile. Jacob and I clap a few times and he leaves. "Wow that was amazing!"  
"I'm so glad you liked it!" we mix up our food and begin eating.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"Keep an open mind."  
"Okay." he smiles.  
"I um, what if I applied for your secretary job?" he takes a sip of his pop. "I mean, you need an assistant slash secretary, I kinda need the job, I swear I'm not trying to be clingy or anything."  
"Uh…" he looks straight ahead and not at me.  
"Just a chance? If it doesn't work out, nor harm no foul."  
"But you'd have about an hour commute to and from work.  
"Not if I lived in forks."  
"You're serious about this."  
"Why not?"  
"What if it doesn't work out between us or it doesn't work out at work. I don't want that to affect us."  
"In no way would it. And at the office things will be strictly professional. I'll call you Jake, or Jacob, or Mr. Black, whatever you want."  
"When can you start?"  
"Whenever you need me."  
"Day after tomorrow?"  
"Great, yes. Thank you, Jacob, or should I say, Mr. Black."  
"Jake is okay."  
"Got it."  
"No more work talk. This is a date." he smiles.  
"Okay, you're right." I exhale and relax some.  
"How's your food? Good?"  
"So great! Is yours good?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Do you need any boxes or dessert?" our server asks coming over.  
"I'll need a box please." I look at Jacob and all of his food is gone.  
"Do you want dessert?"  
"I don't think I could finish it."  
"Split a piece of cheesecake?"  
"Okay." I smile.  
"So one box and one piece of cheesecake?" she asks.  
"Yes, thank you." Jacob replies. She brings my box, the dessert and our bill all at once. When she sets the dessert down there's only one spoon. He picks up the spoon and scoops the tip on it, he holds it close to me. I smile and accept it.  
"How is it?"  
"So amazing." he takes a bite himself.  
"Mmm, yeah." he takes another bite and hands me the spoon. I take a bite and sit back in my seat smiling. I hand him the spoon. He takes two more bites and gives me the last one. He licks the spoon after me and puts it on the plate.  
"How much is my half?" I ask him.  
"What?"  
"My half of the bill, how much?" I reach for it, but he pulls it back.  
"No." he chuckles. "I took you out, I pay."  
"If you insist." I smile. I box my food as he puts the money on the table.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah." we stand and walk to the stairs. We walk arm in arm back to the car and he opens and closes the door after me. "Thank you for dinner Jacob."  
"Thank you for accompanying me."  
On the ride home we laugh some more and talk.  
"What about adoption? Would you ever adopt?"  
"Sure."  
"What if you're with someone and they have a kid already, would you be okay with that?"  
"Of course. Id like to have my own though."  
"Well yeah."  
"Do you have kids? Is that why you're asking me?"  
"No. I was just trying to get to know you. That's all." I smile.  
When we get back to place he walks me up the steps to my door.  
"Do you wanna come in? Maybe some coffee, or something?"  
"As much as I'd love to, I have to get up early to open the shop."  
"Oh, okay." I look down at the ground. "So I'll see you on Friday at 8 a.m."  
"Yeah. I had a great time tonight Chae." he moves a little closer to me. "The best date I've had in years."  
"Me too. Thank you again for everything." one of his hands goes to the small of my back the other to my cheek and side of my neck. He leans down and kisses me. He lightly bites my bottom lip. His tongue enters my mouth this time, one more kiss and he stands back up straight.  
"Goodnight." I smile.  
"Sweet dreams." he smiles and waits until I close the door to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I want to thank you all for the favorites/follows/alerts/ and REVIEWS! it means a lot to me(:**

**This chapter is kinda long and just a warming there's SEXUAL content towards the end.**

**oh and sorry for any typos!**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I change out of my dress and put on lounge wear, check on Toby-who's sleeping-and go to bed myself.

I wake up around ten the next morning. Enough is enough, I need to know if I'm pregnant. I throw on jeans and a hoodie and head to the store. I go in, grab exactly what I need and get out. I rush up the stairs and go straight to the bathroom.  
"Oh god! I wanted the baby before, shouldn't I still want it? I still want the baby, but I don't want it to ruin the only good relationship I've ever had. He might understand though. He said he would be okay with being with someone who already had a child. Just do it already!" I open the box and begin the test. I put the stick on the box and wash my hands. "Two minutes." I close my bathroom door so Toby doesn't go in there and sit on my bed waiting. I swear this is the longest two minutes of my life!  
TING my timer's done. I go back in the bathroom and close my eyes. Looking down I grab the box and the stick. Flipping the box it says two vertical lines means I'm pregnant and one line means I'm not.  
I look on the stick and see, "Two lines. I'm pregnant." I throw everything away and go to the kitchen. Making a cup of hot tea I call the doctor's office to schedule an appointment for today. After I finish my tea I feed Toby, let him out, and go to the doctors. When the doctor asks me questions my answers are always truthful. She tells me I can come back monthly and of course if there's an emergency to go to the E.R. after I leave her office I drive to Forks. I buy a newspaper and look for listings. There's two available on 1st Ave. I drive over and instantly see the house I want. I pull in the driveway and get out.  
"Can I help you?" a lady asks me.  
"I saw the ad in the paper." I hold up my paper, "Is there an open house today?"  
"No, but I'd be more than welcome to show you the property."  
"Thank you." I lock my doors and follow her inside.  
"I'm Carrie Bradshaw."  
"Hi, Chae Banks." we shake hands.  
"On your left is the family room. Big windows, a fireplace and plenty of outlets.  
"Wow, it's nice." the walls were off white, hard wood floors, and a ceiling fan.  
"Back through the main hallway, right across from the family room is the dining room. The floors and walls are exactly the same as the family room, the chandelier's newly put in also."  
"It's beautiful." I smile up at it.  
"And continuing down the main hallway on the right is the staircase, bathroom next to it and on the back left wing is the kitchen." I stop to look in the bathroom, it's big! The shower and bathtub are two separate pieces the sink has a tall white base and a clear bowl on top; a little different, but not horrid. The floor is a nice brown and tan tile and the lights are on a dimmer. I meet her in the kitchen.  
"Wow!" the kitchen is not what I was expecting; I was expecting bigger.  
"Stainless steel fridge, gas stove, dishwasher, and just enough room for a small table by this window."  
"Yeah, I can see it." I'm not impressed.  
"Ready to see the upstairs?"  
"Yes." I follow her up the wooden stairs; they creak a lot. Right at the top is a smaller bathroom. There is no hallways to the right, just a door. On the left at the end of the hallway is the master bedroom.  
"Full walk in closet, one big window that looks out to the front yard, and more than enough outlets." she chuckles and points out all five double outlets.  
"Is this a two bedroom?"  
"More like one and a half. Right outside of this room on the right is the smaller one." she walks and I follow her. "Maybe not big enough for a bedroom, but probably a computer room, or craft room or even extra storage."  
"Ah…I see."  
"So any questions or thoughts?"  
"This is an amazing house, but I'm looking for at least two bedrooms. I'm sorry I took up your time."  
"Not a problem. I might have something else for you."  
"Can I have your card? So we can set up an appointment."  
"Of course." she takes me back downstairs to the table in the front hallway. She hands me a card.  
"Thank you."  
"Have a great day." she smiles and I walk out. I lean against the outside of my car and cross off this listing on the paper.  
BEEP BEEP I look to my left on the street and see Jacob in his tow truck.  
"Hey." I walk over.  
"What's going on?"  
"Just lookin for a house." I smile.  
"I was thinking about that. Why not look on the reservation?"  
"I would be allowed to live there?"  
"Yeah. One you are Native American-wait can you prove it with documents?"  
"Yeah, I have everything from my grandparents."  
"And plus you work on the reservation."  
"I'll go look now, thanks."  
"Yeah, maybe I'll see ya soon."  
"Maybe." I wave bye and walk back to my car. I follow his truck into the reservation and buy a newspaper from a small corner store. I drive down a few streets and find the second house I circled in the paper. There's a lady sitting on the front porch.  
"Hello, can I help you?" she asks when I get out of the car.  
"Hello, I was wondering if this house is still available to rent."  
"Yes, come on in." I walk up the steps and follow her into the house.  
"I'm Emily."  
"Chae." we shake hands.  
"There is a closet on the left as soon as you walk in for coats, boots, etc. straight ahead as you can see is the staircase, on the left is a hallway that leads the kitchen. Here on the left is the living room. It's quite large as it takes up the whole left side of the downstairs."  
"Wow."  
"Brand new white carpeting, two ceiling fans, four windows, multiple outlets and the best part of the house-in my opinion- the fireplace!" it goes along basically the whole back wall all the way on my right.  
"I can definitely picture my life here." I smile.  
"Good." she smiles. "If you go down this hallway it opens to the kitchen on the right."  
"No way! This is always how I wanted my kitchen to look." I explain.  
"Wooden floors, flat surfaced stove top with a built-in griddle on the side for pancakes, omelets, whatever you want. Marble counter tops, three huge windows to allow perfect lighting, double stacked ovens, stainless steel fridge. A nice island in the middle for extra counter space if needed as well as the sink."  
"Is there a dishwasher?"  
"In the island on the right of the sink. Also I want to point something out." she walks over to the space on the right of the stove and rotates a small piece of the wall.  
"What is that?"  
"A peek-a-boo outlet." she smiles. "If you wanted to have a T.V mounted here or any kind of sign that lights up just slide this piece over plug it in and no wires will show."  
"That's so cool." she slides it back and I almost don't see it. Through this doorway is the dining room. Wood floors, a big window that shows to the front yard and a ceiling fan with a few lights in it.  
"Now for the upstairs." I follow her up the wooden stairs, they don't even creak! "On the left at the end of the hallway is the master bedroom. It has it's own bathroom, two full closets, a nice window that looks out to the front yard, and a ceiling fan as well. And here is the secondary bedroom. Perfect for a guest, computer room-"  
"Or a nursery." I smile.  
"Oh you have children?" she smiles.  
"I'm expecting." I rub my stomach.  
"Congratulations. Yes this would be perfect for a nursery. Big enough for a crib, changing table, toys, and room to crawl."  
"I can picture a nice rocking chair in the corner by the window."  
"When you walk out of this room on the right of the stairs is the bathroom." she shows me. "The bathroom is modern, a steam shower, a bath with massaging jets, a nice big mirror over the sink, the lights are on a dimmer in every room, the toilet has a quiet flush as to not awaken the other sleepers." she smiles. "I feel like this house is perfect for you."  
"I do too."  
"Oh and the half bedroom." she leads me right across the hall. "Perfect for a library, sewing room, extra storage closet, diaper storage." she laughs, I join her. "Oh and right next to the bathroom is a linen closet, there's a door on the inside that goes straight into the bathroom."  
"I love this house!"  
"So you're interested?"  
"Definitely. And the price would be about how much a month?"  
"About $700."  
"Okay. I want this house."  
"Good! Let's head over to my office and fill out all the paperwork." she smiles. We get in our cars and drive over to her office. I fill everything out, get all the loan information I need and sign the lease.  
"Okay so move in day will be Sunday anytime after noon. I'm just going to have it cleaned one last time so it's spotless for you."  
"Thank you so much Emily."  
"It was my pleasure! Anything to help an upcoming mother. Give me a call when you're almost thee and I'll bring the keys over. I have to get them made."  
"Perfect. I'll see you Sunday." I get in my car and scream. I drive back over to my new house and text Jacob,  
'I found a house! Just signed the lease (:' I include the address and go inside. I go up to the baby's room and try to picture everything in my mind. The doorbell goes off, I go slowly to the top of the stairs.  
"Chae?" Jacob yells. I run down the steps smiling.  
"Hey!"  
"So this is it?!" he smiles.  
"Yeah." I show him around. I tell him the baby room will just be a guest room.  
"This house is perfect. I wish I lived here." he smiles. I hear a car door and walk outside.  
"I had to hang the new sign." Emily says walking over to the sign in the yard, she hangs a 'SOLD' sign on the bottom. "Hello Jacob!" Emily says, I turn around to see him coming out.  
"You two know each other?"  
"She's my friends wife." he tells me.  
"Cool." I smile.  
"Are you two together?" she asks him.  
"Yeah we're dating." he answers.  
"Oh congratulations are in order!" she says to him then looks at me. My eyes blow up wide and I shake my head 'no' slowly.  
"On what?" he asks.  
Her expression changes, "On the house!" she smiles at the end, "You two are together, I'm sure you'll be living here soon." I giggle. "Picture time by the sign." she pulls out her camera, I stand with my right arm around the sign and Jacob stands on the left of me with his right arm around me. "Say…new house!"  
"New house!" we smile together and she takes our picture.  
"I could just cry, I'm so happy!" Jacob hugs me.  
"Do you need some help moving?"  
"Uh sure. I'll start packing tonight and tomorrow after work and then Saturday when I have time. I can start moving in on Sunday."  
"I'll come over Sunday."  
"Take the guys with you." Emily suggests.  
"Sure they'd help?"  
"Of course."  
Jacob's phone starts ringing. "Okay." he hangs up. "Duty calls. I'll see you later." he says and gives me a kiss, he says bye to Emily and leaves.  
"He doesn't know?" she asks me.  
"Thank you so much for not telling him." I exhale.  
"Not that it's any of my business, but how long have you two been seeing each other?"  
"Yesterday was our first date. We met the day before."  
"So the baby can't be his."  
"It's not." I shake my head. He looks says it all. "It's not what you think though!" I hurry. "I had…I was…-"  
"Raped?"  
"No! No. I went to a sperm bank and was inseminated."  
"Oh." she raises her eyebrows.  
"I went on Monday and then I met Jacob and I kinda wish I had waited."  
"You don't want the baby anymore?"  
"Of course I do, I just don't think it's fair to Jacob. If things get really serious with us how do I tell him I'm pregnant with some one else's child?"  
"It's not like you cheated though, there really isn't someone else."  
"He talked last night about how he wants his own family soon. That counts me out of the equation. I'm working for him now as his receptionist. What about when I have to take a maternity leave? How do you even bring up the subject? Do it now in the beginning, wait until I'm further along?"  
"There's a lot you need to think about."  
"You're the only person I've told about this. Please don't tell him or anyone else anything."  
"It's not my place, my lips are sealed."  
"Thank you Emily. How can I repay you?"  
She shakes her head, "Let me help you."  
"How?"  
"I'll be with you the whole time. To support you and be your friend."  
"I cant ask you to do that."  
"You didn't. I offered, please accept. You need someone, or at least you will need someone.  
"Okay." I smile. I give her a hug. "Thank you so, so much."  
"Now go home, make some comfort food, and start packing for your new house." she smiles.  
"Okay, yeah." I smile and nod.  
"You have my number if you need me." I get in my car, she locks the door and I drive home.  
When I open my door Toby greets me. "Hi boy!" I say excited, he barks. "Did you protect the house? Good boy." I kneel and he licks my cheek. I make some macaroni and cheese and start packing the living room. Toby starts barking at the boxes.  
"Toby! Come here boy!" he runs over to me. I sit on the floor and put him in my lap. "You see all these boxes? We're moving. Do you know what that means?" I rub his neck, "We're gonna have a house. So say your goodbyes okay?" he blinks at me a few times not understanding me. "I love you." I laugh and kiss him. "Go a head." he runs away. I get the whole living room done before I go to sleep.

EEHHH EEHHH EEHHH My alarm clock beeps. I get in the shower, put on jean shorts, a black t-shirt and black tennis shoes. I get my purse together, feed Toby and go to Dunkin' Donuts. I order a large hot chocolate, two dozen assorted donuts for my new co-workers and two chocolate glazed donuts for me. I eat mine on the way over and check my teeth before I go in. I balance the donuts and my hot chocolate in my hands and open the door to the shop.  
"Hey." Jacob greets me.  
"Good morning."  
"What's all this?"  
"I brought donuts for everyone." I smile.  
"You didn't have to do that."  
"I wanted to, I had a craving anyways."  
"Ten minutes early and you brought donuts? So far so good." he smiles. "Well everyone's back here, c'mon." I follow him into a room in the back.  
"Everyone this is Chae. She's taking over as receptionist."  
"Hi." I smile.  
"Going around the room we have Paul, Embry, Seth, Leah, Quil, Jared, my sister Rachel and Sarah. Sarah's the newest here, besides you."  
"I brought doughnuts for everyone." I set the boxes own on the table in front of me. "Please help yourselves." I smile. They all stand up and come to see what kinds.  
"How sweet." Rachel smiles.  
"Thanks." Paul says.  
"Yeah, this is great." Seth says with a mouth full, I laugh.

"Jake I got a question." Quil starts, "this guy on T.V says he sold his sperm for $1000 each cup full. Would you do it?"

"We'll I uh...I already have."

"What?" We all say together.

"I needed the money!"

"So where can I get some of your best swimmers?" Paul jokes.

"No where! I went in yesterday and told them to throw it all away."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I want a relationship and I want to have kids with someone special." They all look at me. "I don't like the idea that some kid could be walking around with half my DNA and not even know me. But I was too late. When I got there the lady told me they used it all. She said it went to someone beautiful."

"Wow jake that's crazy." Seth says.

"New subject."

"These doughnuts man!" Paul smiles.  
"Follow me." Jacob says and puts his hand around my waist. He walks me back to the front. "Sit here." I sit on the padded stool. He shows me how to work the phones, forward calls to different areas in the shop, type everything into the computers, ring purchases from the auto parts store that's attached, print the receipts, set up appointments, who to call for each service and anything else I could need. He unlocks the door and turns on the T.V. "I'll be in my office if you need me." he says and leaves.  
"Hi." Sarah says walking over with a doughnut.  
"Hey." I smile.  
"Got a minute to chat?"  
"Yeah, unless the phone rings." she pulls up a chair and sits on my left. "So what do you do here?"  
"I'm a detailer. Paint jobs, special designs, you name it."  
"Cool." I take a sip from my hot chocolate.  
"So you live around here?"  
"Um not really. Well now I love in Port Angeles, but I'm moving here on Sunday."  
"That's far." she laughs.  
"Yeah."  
"You said you're moving, that's exciting." she smiles.  
"Yeah."  
"A house?"  
"Mhm, only about three minutes from here."  
"That's better than an hour." she laughs, I join her. "So you and Jacob, huh." she smiles.  
"Um…yeah. Kinda." I smile.  
"How long have you been together?"  
"Yesterday was our first date."  
"Is that why you work here?"  
"Is what why I work here?"  
"He only gave you the job because you two are together?"  
"No! I need the job. Even if we weren't together I still would have applied. He might have still given me the job."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, it's a legitimate reasoning." I shrug. The door opens and a guy walks in.  
"Hi, how can I help you?" I ask.  
"I need a oil change."  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
"No, do I need one?"  
"Let me check." I look through the books and see and opening. "There's an opening now if you want it."  
"Sure."  
"Okay fill this out and return it please." I hand him a clip board with a form on it.  
"What about you? Anyone special in your life?"  
"Not at the moment. I'm new to the area too."  
"Here you go." he returns the clipboard.  
"Thank you." I enter everything in the computer quickly.  
"Wow you type fast." she says quietly, I laugh. I pick up the phone and dial #347 to get Paul.  
"Yes?" he answers.  
"I have an oil change for you."  
"Be right there." I hang up.  
"Can I have the keys please?" the guy drops them in my hands. "You can have a seat." she nods and sits down.  
"Here you go." I hand Paul the keys. "The black one up front."  
"Thank you." he goes outside and does what he needs to do.  
"We should go out sometime." she smiles.  
"Yeah sure, maybe next weekend?"  
"Okay, yeah. Maybe Rachel and Leah will want to come."  
"Sure." I smile. A lady walks in and goes over to the store part looking at windshield wipers.  
"I'm gonna go see if she needs helps." Sarah says and walks over to her. Another woman walks in and comes up to me.  
"Hi can I help you?"  
"I have an 8:30 with Jake." I look in the book to find her.  
"Marie?" I ask.  
"Yes." she smiles.  
"And the car has the same conditions as yesterday? The clinking and over heating?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay fill this out and I'll let him know you're here." I pick up the phone and hit the red button.  
"What's up?"  
"Marie, your 8:30 is here."  
"Thanks hun."  
"No problem." I smile even though he can't see me. She brings up her forms and sits back down. When Jacob walks out of his office he's in different clothes. He has on old jeans, work boots and a t-shirt; he looks sexy! I rip off the part of her paperwork that goes to him and hand it to him when he comes closer to me.  
"Here you go." I smile.  
"Thank you." he smiles. I look him up and down and snap out of it when Sarah comes back over. Jacob fills out a few things while I ring up the customer Sarah was with.  
"Hi how are you?" I greet her.  
"Good, you?"  
"Good thanks." I scan her wipers and an air freshener. "And Sarah helped you today?"  
"Yes." I type in Sarah's code so she gets credit and ring the rest of her sale.  
"You're a quick learner." Jacob says. "I'm impressed. Keep it up." he says and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I smile and look down at the papers in my hands.  
"Marie?" he calls out, she stands and they go outside to her car.  
"You guys are really cute together." Sarah says.  
"Thank you." I smile.  
As the day goes on I check in all the appointments and ring them out when they leave.  
"Closing time!" Rachel says locking the door and turning the sign. "So how'd you like your first day?"  
"Great," I smile, "I got the hang of things pretty quickly."  
"My brother told me." she smiles. "Thanks again for the doughnuts."  
"Yeah, no problem." she goes into the back. I get all the appointments for tomorrow in order by time, put them away and turn off the computer.  
"Chae." Jacob calls as I walk past his office.  
"Yeah?" I ask stopping in his door way.  
"Come on in, close the door." I close the door and walk over to his desk.  
"What can I help you with, Mr. Black?" I smile. He gets up and comes over to me. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and then on my lips.  
"Strictly professional at the workplace?" I ask when he lets go.  
"I waited all day to do that!" he smiles.  
"You gave me a kiss earlier." I giggle, "Sarah noticed we were together when you put your arm around my waist this morning."  
"Alright so I can't help myself." he shrugs.  
"Was that why you called me in here?"  
"No, uh well not entirely. A few of us are goin for drinks and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."  
"Thanks for the offer, but I have packing to do."  
"Right! I forgot. Want me to come over and help you?"  
"Nah it's okay. Go have fun." I smile. "So tomorrow at 8 again?"  
"Yes and I'm not gonna open Sunday."  
"Why not?"  
"So we can help you move."  
"Don't lose a whole day of business because of me."  
"It's fine!" he stands up and changes his shirt in front of me, I get a glimpse at his body! I look down smiling.  
"What?" he asks.  
"Nothing!" I stand and he follows me to the door.  
"Bye, you guys. I'm headed home to pack." I tell them all.  
"It was great meeting you!" Sarah says and gives me a hug.  
"You too!" I smile.  
"So next weekend?" Rachel asks.  
"Yeah, is that good for you too?" I ask Leah.  
"Yeah, can't wait." she smiles. Everyone else says bye and Jacob gives me a hug before I leave. When I get in I eat my letovers instead of cooking. I clean and pack up everything in the kitchen. After I eat I pack up the bathroom, except for my toothbrush, toothpaste, towel and a washcloth. I start packing some clothes and finally go to bed around eleven.  
I wake up, get dressed, and start my commute. I go to the break room and put my lunch in the fridge.  
"Hey." Quil greets me.  
"G'morning." I smile.  
"Coffee, I need coffee." Sarah says dragging her feet through the door.  
"Late night?" I ask.  
"I had a date that ended…late let's just say." she smiles sipping from her cup.  
"Details."  
"Later." she smiles. I walk out to my desk and turn on the computer. I pull out the appointments for today, there's a new red one on top. Under the Client's name it says: Jacob. Under the service provider's name it says: Chae. Where it says services needed it says: Pizza Date. Your apartment, tonight after work. Under the priority section it says: Top Priority. I smile and put it in my pocket.  
"Hello." Jacob says unlocking the door and turning the sign.  
"Hi." I smile.  
"Got everything ready for today?"  
"Yup, eight appointments, no new messages on the machine."  
"That's it?" he asks a little disappointed.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh." he goes out to the garage.

When five o'clock rolls around he comes out and locks the door.  
"Jake, your five thirty is ready."  
"Five thirty?" he rushes over to the desk. "No, you scheduled someone for after we're closed. It's only your first mistake it's okay." I pull out the paper and slide it to him.  
"Don't you remember?" I smile.  
"You're amazing." he hugs me.  
"Do you still want to come over?"  
"Yes." I hug him back.  
"Aww." Rachel sings. We look over at her. "How cute." I blush.  
"What do you need Rachel?" he asks irritated.  
"Be nice." I say quietly and rub his chest. He smiles at me and I go in the break room.  
"What time do you wants us at your place tomorrow?" Paul asks.  
"By 11?"  
"I'll bring my uncles truck and trailer." Sarah says.  
"Thanks. How big is it?"  
"Big enough for one trip." she laughs.  
"Good! I'm out of here, still some packing to finish."  
"Leaving so soon?" Rachel asks.  
"Yeah, the packing is calling my name."  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Great, thanks." I smile.  
"Bye Jake, I'll see you soon." I say stopping in his door way.  
"Yeah, I'll call you when I'm on my way."  
I go home and clean! Yeah he knows I'm moving, but it still has to look okay. I change my clothes into yoga pants and a tee shirt and pack up some more in my room. About two hours later he calls.  
"I'm leaving my house now."  
"Okay."  
"Need me to bring anything?"  
"Nope, just you." I smile.  
"I'll be there soon."  
"Bye." I hang up. I turn on the T.V and make sure to pack all the wine, I'll leave some beer for him, but everything I like goes away. I make my bed, feed Toby and wait for him to get him. When he knocks on the door I smile and answer it.  
"Hey." I greet him.  
"Hello beautiful." he greets me with a kiss. He comes in and I lock the door behind him.  
"Sorry about the mess."  
"There's no mess. You're moving! Hey there he is!" he pets Toby a few times.  
"You want a beer?"  
"Sure." I twist one open and hand it to him. "How much more packing do you have?"  
"Just my bedroom. And it's not much. My bed stuff and some clothes.  
"I'll help."  
"You don't want to relax?"  
"I'm good. C'mon."  
"Okay." I show him the bedroom and everything that still needs to be packed.  
"Want me to take care of the clothes?"  
"Only pants and tops, you hear me?" I smile.  
"This counts as a top right?" he asks holding up one of my black silk nighties.  
"Gimmie that!" I try to get it from him.  
"You said bottoms and tops, this is kinda both!" he laughs. He sits on my bed and puts it underneath him.  
"Jake!" I laugh. I reach for it, he grabs me and pulls me in his lap. "Can I please have my nightie back?"  
"You probably don't even wear this thing!" is he trying to get me to try it on for him?  
"You just want me to put it on."  
"Why pack something you don't wear? That's all I'm sayin."  
"If I put it on later, can I have it back?"  
"Mmmaybe…" I give him a kiss on the lips and run my hands down his torso. I reach down to grab it back, but he flips us instantly so I'm on my back.  
"Wow." I say shocked.  
"I guess you can have it back." he says and kisses my neck. "Keep your end of the bargain."  
"Mmm, I will." I run my fingers though his hair. He stands me back up and we finish packing.  
"Wanna order a pizza?" he asks.  
"Yeah, that sounds really good right now!"  
"What's around here?" I grab all the pizza menus and hand them to him. "What do you want on it?"  
"Pepperoni and ham."  
"Hmm…Okay do you want anything else?"  
"No."  
"I think I'll buy a combo. Two large pizzas, one two-liter and cheesy bread." I watch the way his mouth moves when he talks.  
"Mmm sounds good. Now I want cheesy bread."…and you! He pulls out his phone and orders our food. Once it comes he pays and I grab napkins drinks and plates for us. He sits on the couch and sets everything out on the table in front of the couch.  
"Do you want a plate?"  
"Not really." I put the plates back and join him on the couch. I pull a slice out of my box and start eating, he smiles and grabs a slice of his. "I love this!"  
"The pizza?"  
"Well yeah, but this. I feel so comfortable with you. I can eat normally, I don't have to be worried about what I do. I can be myself."  
"I'm glad you feel this way." I bump into him sideways and give him a wink. After we finish eating and cleaning it's about one in the morning.  
"Wow it's pretty late." he comments.  
"I was thinking, do you wanna just spend the night?"  
"I hoped you'd ask." he smiles. "I have a bag down in the car."  
"I'm gonna go get comfortable." He smiles picking up on my meaning. While he gets his bag I go in the bathroom and change into the nightie. I let my hair down and realize I've never worn this before. The top covers less than half of my boobs and the bottom just covers half my ass. I brush my teeth quietly.

"Hey uh is there a garbage out here?" He yells.

"Oh no I packed it. Um here," I grab some toilet paper and open the door slightly to hand it to him, he can't see me, just my hand. He takes the toilet paper and puts it back in my hand in the form of a crumpled ball. I close the door and look at the tissue in my hand, part of it has a blue tint to it. Gum, probably gum. I throw it in the trash, take one last look in the mirror and open the door. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, by the window, with his back towards me. I walk over and kneel on my side of the bed. I walk on my knees over to him. I massage his shoulders, he turns his head to look at me.

"Let me look at you." I get off the bed and stand in front of him. I turn slowly for him. "Hello gorgeous." He stands and puts his hands on my hips.

"You really think I'm gorgeous?"

"I truly do. It's the best word I can find to describe your beauty. Hot doesn't cut it, cute is definitely out, beautiful doesn't do you justice. You are heavenly gorgeous and incredibly sexy right now. I can't keep my eyes off of you and I don't want to."

"You...you..." I grab his neck and crash my lips on to his. This kiss is ferocious, sensual, animalistic and amazing. His hands slip under the bottom of my nightie and grab my ass. I moan into his mouth and his grip tightens. I push him back so he's sitting on the bed. I grab the bottom he, of his shirt and pull it over his head, I toss it away. I gaze lustfully at his impeccable body. Muscle after muscle, ab after glorious ab. I straddle his lap and kiss his chest. He leans back and I suck on his abs.

"Come up here." He says. I move all my hair and lay it over my left shoulder and hover over him face to face. "May I?" He asks staring at my chest licking his lips.

"Oh god, like you have to ask." I moan with a smile. He sits up and kisses the top of my breasts. He holds on to me and moves his left leg to the out side of my right leg so are legs alternate now. He looks me in the eyes and slips the straps off my shoulders slowly.

"Whatever you wanna do, baby I'm yours." He takes my right nipple in his mouth and rolls his tongue flat against it causing a moan to fall from my lips; I feel his erection growing beneath me. He does the same to my other nipple then without warning flips us so I'm on my back. He finishes taking off my nightie and smiles down at me. "I think you have too many clothes on."

"I think you're right," he slowly takes off his pants and stops at his underwear.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Just making sure you really want me."

"You're kidding." I stand up. He stares at me. His eyes follow my every move. "I want you so bad right now, Jacob. Please." I beg, "what do I have to do?" I grasp the hem of his boxer briefs and pull them down and off. "You can't deny me this pleasure." I whisper and kiss him, "please baby? Make me feel good." He softly kisses me as we walk back to the bed. Our lips stay attached as we lay backwards. He brings the sheets up and wraps them around us to intensify the heat. His hands roam my body, squeezing and massaging. He bites down on my neck hard and sucks intensely at the skin.

"Ow." I moan arching into his touch.

"Sorry. I got carried away." He bites a little softer on a different spot on my neck, but sucks even harder. Yup, definitely gonna have some hickeys. His lips kiss a trail of passion from my lips to below my belly button. He sucks on my earlobes.

"Are you ready?" He asks rubbing my inner thighs.

"So ready Jake. Fuck me." His cock pushes past my barrier slowly. "Oooo fuck me!" I moan. He body rolls on top of me. It starts in his chest and rolls all the way down to his pelvis. In and out up and down. "Harder, please!" I beg.

"Have you done this before?" He asks, I'm taken back, "You're so fucking tight!" He groans thrusting harder.

"Not like this before, _OH GOD_ not like this before!" I moan loudly as he hits my spot.

"Then get ready baby."

"Make me yours. Fuck me good and hard, don't stop!" He quickly finds my g-spot and hits it over and over agin. My headboard bangs against the wall with each pound into me. The feet to me bed stomp on the ground with each thrust he makes.

"Ohh fuck! I don't wanna cum yet, but fuck me this is good!"

"Hearing that pretty mouth of yours talk like this is suck a turn on. "How's it feel baby?"

"Oh, Jake." I outstretched my arms and grip the sheets until my hands hurt.

"Is it too much on you baby? I can tone it down."

"Don't you fucking dare." I smile. "More..." I moan.

"What?"

"_More!"_ I moan over and over. As he pulls out I clench my muscles around his cock in a 'milking' motion.

"Oh fuck!" He growls loudly. "I can't take it!" His pace quickens. He looks me in the eyes and sweetly says, "let me know if I hurt you." I nod not being able to speak. He smiles and in one swift motion he thrusts all of his strength into me. I squinch my face and open my mouth moaning. "Your face tells me everything I need to know." He says. My hands go for his back, but they slide off from all the sweat. I grip his shoulders instead, I leave scratches. The headboard and feet of the bed have not stopped moving and I don't think they will. "How is it?"

"So fucking good." I smile. My hands scratch down the sides of his arms on accident. "I'm so sorry!" I gasp.

"No worries baby." He thrusts into me even harder if that's even possible. There's a loud crack and we sink into the bed a little.

"I'm close."

"Me too baby, me too."

"Let me ride you." He flips us and I put my hands on his chest to balance. I rock my hips back and forth fucking him.

"Oh sweet god!" He moans. After I get the hand of it I sit up straight and push down harder into his groin. I moan the whole time and so does he.

"Is it good baby?" I ask.

"I'm so fucking close! Damn you ride like a pro." I grind into him hard, he grips my hips most likely leaving bruises. "I'm gonna cum."

"Me too." In the middle of him flipping us I unintentionally clench my muscles around his cock again. We both cum. Moans and incoherent sounds escape from our lips. We pant like two wild animals. He kisses me cutting off my air.

"Holy shit!" He exclaims.

"Oh my god!" I moan. "That was incredible." I wipe my forehead

"That was the best sex I've ever had in my life!" He smiles at me. We moan simultaneously as he pulls out of me. "How are you feeling? You okay?" He ask me rubbing my cheek.

"I am completely satisfied, Jacob. I can't even begin to describe the intense type of euphoria I'm in right now." I smile. "I think you just turned me into a nympho." I confess.

"For you baby any time any place I will walk here if I have to just to make you satisfied." I lick my lips in anticipation. I look over at my alarm clock.

"We've been fucking for an hour." I giggle.

"Seriously? Wow time flies. You should get some sleep you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"For round two?" I ask hopeful.

"Damn already wanting more, huh baby? I meant moving day." He smiles.

"Oh." I say covering my face embarrassed.

"We'll see...maybe tomorrow night we can break in the new house."

"God I hope so!"

"Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight." We make out a little then fall asleep.

I wake up and stare at Jacob for a minute. His flawless features are accented in the natural light. I throw my feet over the bed, they hit the floor quicker than usual. I stretch up yawning. I grab back cotton shorts, a black sports bra and a grey cut out t-shirt. I take a quick shower and change my clothes. I look in the mirror and see three unmistakable marks on my neck- hickeys. I smile remembering last night. I check my hips and see bruises the shape of his fingers tattooed into my skin. I go back into my room and gasp.

"Holy shit!" I say. Jacob rolls around and wakes up smiling at me.

"Good morning sunshine." He smiles.

"My bed."

"What?" He asks putting his old boxer briefs on.

"We broke my bed!" His eyes get wide and he jumps out of my bed standing next to me.

"Holy shit!" The backboard of my bed is cracked in half and all the feet are broken off the bottom. I cross my arms and bring one up to rest on my lips.

"If that's not saying something..." I say quietly. "Oh and look." I show him my neck, he runs his fingers over each miss colored sport on my neck. "There's more." I show him the matching hands on my hips; he kisses each one softly.

"I am _so_ sorry Chae."

"It's gonna be hard to hide my neck today.

"Don't hide it. Be proud."

"What about when you sister gets here?"

"Please I've walked in on her and some random guy so many times its ridiculous."

"They'll be here soon."

"I'm gonna shower." He takes his bag and takes a quick shower. I try to fix my bed, but it's no use.

"Uh, Chae?"

"Yeah" I ask turning around, I can see what he's thinking from here. His shoulders and arms have long claw marks on them. "Sorry." I giggle.

"Just means I did my job right." He says satisfied.

"You still have sex hair." I smile.

"No matter what I do I can't fix it! I'm kinda starting to like it though."

_KNOCK KNOCK _

"That's them." I smile. We walk hand in hand and I open the door.

* * *

**So thoughts? Leave them in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites, follows and subscriptions! It means a lot to me to know that you all enjoy my stories. com review made me laugh a lot and another make me choke up a little.**

**THANK YOU!**

**if you're ever waiting for me to update. By all means go check out my other stories.**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Nice hair!" Paul chimes when I open the door, Embry laughs. He looks back and forth between Jacob and I.  
"Rough night?" He squints his eyes, smiling.  
"Uh..." I say trying to hide my neck.  
"You could say that." Jacob says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"You hooked up." Paul says.  
"No, um-"  
"You hooked up!" He smiles. "You can't hide your neck Chae. And Jake...come on man flaunt those pleasure scars and that awesome sex hair!"  
"Uncomfortable!" I throw my hands up and walk away. I hear them snickering behind me.  
"So where should we start?" Seth asks.  
"Living room. Just start taking everything!" I put Toby on his leash and put the handle around a door knob so he doesn't run outside. The guys quickly grab the couches, chairs,boxes and tables from every room.

"You didn't hook up, my ass!" Paul continues when he sees my bed.  
"So I guess we have to throw away the headboard and the feet. Just take the frame too."  
"What happened to it?" Sarah asks smiling.  
"Um...it broke."  
"I can see that...how?"  
"My fault." Jacob says sheepishly, I blush. All the guys grab the garbage and take it down.  
"So you wanna tell me how this happened?" Sarah asks looking at my neck.  
"Curling iron."  
"You don't curl your hair. That shit's natural, I can tell."  
"I was just trying something, it didn't work."  
"I know you don't know much about me, but _I_ can already tell when _you're_ lying." I blush and look down.  
"Are they really obvious."  
"Honey it's like his lips are still attached to you."  
"Oh god!"  
"I take it he's good?"  
"You could not even imagine! Honestly the best I've ever been with. He was just so...rough, but sensual. One time he stopped and told me to let him know if he hurts me because he was about to lose it! But it did not hurt! It was amazing. I wish you'd find someone as good as him so you know how it feels!" I laugh.  
"Or I could just borrow him for a night." She smiles.  
"Ha ha. No." I laugh. We grab the last of the things in the bedroom and take them downstairs.

"Anything left up there?" Jacob asks me.

"Just my purse and Toby." I hop up in the back of the trailer and push everything back.

"You have a tattoo?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah." I look down at my exposed side. I have a huge dream catcher that goes all the way down my side and ribs. "It hurt like a bitch!" I chuckle. I grab the handle and pull it down as I jump off. Jacob's face is a little hard to read. His eyes are glassed over, mouth's open and his tongue's about to fall out. "You okay?" I go over to him.

"Turn." He turns me to my side and he touches my tattoo.

"Why didn't I see this last night?"

"Maybe it was too dark? I didn't see yours until this morning. He runs his fingers over it more until I clear my throat.

"Sorry." He says embarrassed. He bends down to whisper in my ear, "it's a turn on." I giggle and go upstairs to get Toby. I grab my purse unhook Toby and lock the doors behind us. I have Toby trained that he stays by my side without his leash on. He hops downstairs next to me. When we get to the bottom he sees Jacob and starts barking and wagging his tail.

"Come here toby!" Jacob bends down. He starts to run to him, but he sits and looks up at me wagging his tail-asking for permission.

"Go ahead." I tell him and he takes off like a damn rocket towards Jacob. Jacob scoops him up and Toby licks his face like crazy.

"He loves Jacob." I smile putting my purse in my car. So you guys can follow me or Jacob because he knows how to get there, Jacob puts Toby in my car.

"I don't wanna speed with this thing loaded." Sarah says.

"I'll drive it if you want." Quil says.

"Ride with me and let the boys have the truck." I suggest.

"Yeah! I uh...need details anyways." She winks at me smiling.

"Details?" Jacob asks.

"Don't even, I already know you're gonna tell them on the ride out."

"I never said I was gonna." He laughs.

"I know how guys are. C'mon." I nudge Sarah and we walk to my car.

"Hey!" Jacob walks over to me. "No kiss?" I smile and lick my lips. He leans down and gives me a long sweet kiss on the lips.

"See ya in an hour." I smile. He smiles and gets in his car. I get in. "You might want your seatbelt on. I like to speed." I smile clicking mine on. She clicks hers on, I start the car and roll down the windows. The front more than the back because of Toby. I throw his toy in the back for him.

"After you!" Jacob yells and waves for me to go.

"If you say so." I smile. I turn on some music really and speed off. I speed down the street and get on the freeway quickly.

"You like to speed." She laughs and holds on.

"Yeah." I laugh switching lanes. "I usually speed on the freeways. I can't help it. I uh...speed and road rage run in my family." I motion with my hands a few times. I get over in the far left lane and go about 95.

"What else are you?"

"Irish and Russian."

"That explains it completely." She laughs. Jacob speeds up next to us on my right side.

"Damn what's the rush?!" He yells over.

"I like speed!" I yell back.

"Man you're crazy!"

"You have no idea!" I wink and speed up a little more. "Don't worry just for you I won't go over 100." I tell her. "Right here's a speed trap." I slow down to the speed limit gradually. "There's two cops that sit right over there waiting to catch someone." It only takes me about 40 minutes to get to my house. Sarah and I get out and wait for the guys.

"Wow this place is nice."

"Thanks." I hook Toby up to the porch, Jacob pulls in the drive next.

"Holly shit!" He says getting out.

"Took you long enough." I smile walking over to him.

"You were driving like a bat outta hell!" The trailer and truck pull up next.

"Where should we start?" Paul asks.

"Just put all the boxes in the rooms where they're labeled and leave the couch and heavy listings for later. Emily drives up with Rachel in the passenger side.

"There's only one thing left." Emily says getting out of her car and walking over to me.

"What?"

She drops the keys in my hands, "welcome home." She smiles. I jog up the steps and unlock the door.

"Alright let's move it." I smile and go to the trailer. It takes the 9 of us about two hours to empty the trailer completely. I bring toby in and everyone sits in the living room on the couches.

"I just want to thank you all! You've all helped me so much even though we've just met." Jacob comes up and wraps his arms around my waist. "You guys didn't have to help me at all." I secretly look at Emily, "You have no idea how grateful I am."

"It was no trouble." Quil says.

"Yeah we were happy to help." Seth smiles.

"You're so nice, we had to help." Rachel smiles.

"Anything for my baby." Jacob says squeezing me. He gives me a kiss on the neck and then my cheek.

"Come on there's people here." I say quietly.

"Alright." He stops kissing me, but keeps his arms around me.

"Alright my treat lets go get some food!"

"You're the best!" Paul jumps up smiling.

"I take it you guys are hungry?"

"Hell yeah." Sarah says.

"Starved." Seth rubs his stomach.

"I'm buying." Jacob says.

"I do have money you know." I chuckle, he hasn't let me pay for anything.

"You don't know how expensive feeding them can be." He chuckles.

"It's my gift back though!"

"You're about to become broke."

"I thought you were saving your money anyways?"

"Yes, I _was_ saving. Saving so I could take you out."

"How sweet. I'm still buying though." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Will you two just get married already?!" Sarah smiles. I blush and look down smiling.

"Come one I'll even be D.D."

"D.D?" Emily asks.

"Designated driver. Everyone with a car will drive it home and I'll follow behind and pick everyone up."

"You can't fit 9 people." Sarah points out.

"I'll be the other one." Emily volunteers.

"You should be able to let lose!"

"I'll be fine."

"I'm gonna change and then I'll pick up...-"

"Me!" Sarah smiles. "And I call shot gun!" She mean mugs them, claiming her territory.

"I'll bum a ride." Paul shrugs.

"Room for one more, maybe two."

"I'll sneak in the back." Rachel smiles.

"Room for me?" Jacob asks.

"In the back, buddy." Sarah answers.

"I've got everyone else." Emily says.

"20 minutes. Be ready." I tell them all and they leave, except Jacob. "Don't you need to go home and get ready?"

"I'm gonna wait a little." He says a little stiff.

"What's wrong?"

"So you know where I live you can follow me home."

"I'll be quick and get ready so you can get ready."

"No rush."

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take Toby out for his business and fill his food and water bowls in the kitchen?"

"Sure." I go up to my room and turn on the light. I put on jean shorts, a tight tank top and then a loose one over it. I let my hair down and put on flip flops.

"Is this okay for like the normal place around here? Just like a bar and grill or burger joint?"

"You're perfect." He laughs at me. I say goodbye to Toby, leave the kitchen and porch lights on and lock up after we leave. "It'll take like a minute to get to my house." We get in our cars and I follow him down my street, a turn on the right and three houses down. I pull in his driveway behind him.

"Did you leave your light on?" I ask getting out of my car.

"Huh? Oh no probably my dad."

"You live with your dad?"

"Yeah since he's handicapped."

"You never told me." He unlocks his door, we're greeted by his dad, I assume.

"Hey son." The older gentleman says. He's literally an aged version of Jacob. His hair's longer, some grey throughout and wrinkles around the eyes. He's sitting in black and silver wheelchair. He looks at me and smiles.

"This is Chae, dad."

"Hi." I smile.

"Hello. I'm billy, Jake's father." He smiles and outstretches his hand, I shake it.

"I'm gonna go change."

"Okay." I respond.

"Please have a seat." Billy tells me. I smile and sit on the couch. There's a little awkward silence.

"Your home is cozy." I break the silence.

"I try." He smiles. "I haven't seen you around before, I've heard of you though, from Jake."

"I literally just moved in down the block."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. And I hope it was all good things."

"Of course, of course. He speaks very highly of you. If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Oh, I told everyone that I would take them out for dinner to say thanks for helping me move in."

"That was nice of you. You seem like a nice young lady."

"Thank you." I smile and giggle a little.

"And a great smile!" He smiles.

"Dad!" Jacob says coming down the hallway.

"Just making conversation, son." Billy looks back at the game on the T.V.

"Babe you ready to go?" Jacob asks me, Billy looks up quickly at Jake.

"Sure." I stand, "it was nice to meet you Billy." I smile.

"Nice to finally meet you too! Have a great night." I smile and nod.

"Don't forget to take your medication, dad."

"Goodbye, Jacob." Jake rushes me out the door.

"He seems nice." I say when I drive away, my left hands on the wheel my other's on the arm rest between us.

"Sorry about that."

"About what? He was fine." He sighs, picks up my hand and kisses the top of it. He lowers our intertwined hands on the arm rest.

"What's Sarah's address again?"

"I think it's 7648."

"What does that one say? Just look for her car. No look for the trailer."

"Up there." I pull in where he points and beep for her. She comes out quickly with a smile on her face. Her smile fades when she sees Jacob.

"Hey man! What did I say about shotgun!" Her hands go to her hips.

"Chill out, I'm moving!" He gets in the back behind the passenger and Sarah gets in the front.

"Look at you all dressed up." I play with some of the glitter on her tank top.

"Always gotta look good." She smiles and I pull out of her drive. They direct me to Paul's house, Rachel's already there.

"Why is Rachel at Paul's house?"

"They're together." Sarah tells me.

"Oh I never would've guessed."

"Yeah they're not like you two."

"What does that mean?" I raise my eyebrows.

"You two are affectionate and you display it. There's nothing wrong with that it's just that they don't really display it. And to me you two look more like a couple than they do."

"Oh."

"What the hell are they doing in there?" She yells a little.

"They can't hear you." I say quietly.

"I really don't even wanna know.." Jacob sighs. They both come out with smiles.

"Hey party people!" Rachel says sliding in the back seat between Jacob and Paul.

"Did you all bring your appetites?"

"Definitely! I'm hungry like a wolf!" Paul chuckles, I laugh. I'm the only one that laughs.

"So where do I go?"

"There's a smoke house about 20 minutes away." Rachel suggests.

"More like 5 minutes the way you drive." Jacob smiles.

"Watch it." I turn around and glare at him. He laughs. "Is that okay with everyone?"

"Yeah, I'll call emily." Jake pulls out his phone and calls her.

"And I'll go the speed limit just for you!" Sarah directs me on where to go and it takes about 15 minutes without many red lights. We go in and wait for them to make a table big enough for us. When we get a round corner booth Emily sits on one end then on the right of her is Embry, then Quil, Seth, then Paul, Rachel, Sarah, me and then Jake on the end.

"Don't worry about prices either!"

"Uh oh...you're gonna regret that." Jacob chuckles.

"Hello! I'm Trina and I'll be serving you tonight. You're timing is perfect, half priced appetizers started a few minutes ago and happy hour is going on for a few more hours. Can I start you on some drinks or do you need a minute?"

Everyone looks at me, "um yeah a minute would be great, thanks."

"No problem I'll be back." Everyone talks about what looks good and how they could practically eat everything.

"She must be new. I would remember seeing her!" Embry smiles.

"She looks like she knows how to have fun." Rachel adds.

"God I'm hoping so!"

"Anyone want appetizers?" I ask.

"Are you sure?" Quil asks.

"Yeah. Half priced! Do some wings, mozzarella sticks and one more?"

"Just get the sampler." Jacob suggests.

"Wings, nachos, bacon and cheese fries, and mozzarella stick."

"Could we get potato skins too?" Emily asks quietly.

"Yeah! Does everyone know what they want to drink?"

"Yeah, I think we're good." Seth says and waves over the waitress.

"Ready?" She asks. Emily starts with a coke, the guys except Seth get a beer-he gets a coke-, Rachel orders a martini, Sarah gets a piña colada and I order a virgin strawberry daiquiri.

"A virgin for the _not_ so virgin." Sarah says.

"Shut up!" I hit her arm and laugh with everyone else. She checks everyone's I.d.

"I like your picture." She says after she checks Embry's.

"Thank you." He smiles.

"Appetizers?"

"Yes, can we have the sampler and potato skins?"

"Of course. I'll be right back with your drinks."  
"Oh and this will all be one one bill." I tell her, she nods and leaves. About two minutes later she brings our drinks. "It should just be a minute for your appetizers."

"Know what you want babe?" Jake asks me, every time he calls me babe I get butterflies. I'm not used to this kind of relationship.

"Their burgers sound really good."

"Yeah they're big 'n juicy."

"Is that what you're getting?"

"Probably, they're not expensive." I put my hand in his lap.

"I told you don't worry about it. Get whatever you want." He looks down at my hand.

"What I want isn't on the menu."

"What do you want?"

"You." He whispers in my ear. I look down smiling.

"Maybe for dessert." I say, he takes a deep breath and smiles

"What's for dessert?" Seth asks.

"Um." I flip my menu quickly to the desserts, "the chocolate lava cake." I smile

"Damn that sounds good!" He says looking in his menu.

"Here she comes let's clear some room." I say moving my cup.

"Here's some plates." Jacob takes them from her so nothing drops. She puts the food right in the middle. "Are you guys ready to order, or do you need a minute?"

They look at me, Trina looks at me with a smile. "Um I guess we're ready." This time Jacob starts. He gets steak and mashed potatoes, I'm a classic bacon cheeseburger with fries, Sarah gets some chicken thing, Rachel gets a steak salad, Paul gets a humongous double cheeseburger with practically everything on it, Seth gets a extra large sausage pizza, Quil orders a steak and fries, Embry gets ribs and Emily orders a burger and a salad. We all grab plates and eat from the appetizers. Emily gives me two potato skins she takes two, there's four more left. I put some fries on my plate and leave the rest for them hoping they leave me a mozzarella stick. After I finish my small plate I look through the basket to find the mozzarella sticks.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?!" Seth laughs.

"What?" Quil tries not to smile.

"You just took my mozzarella stick!"

"You're name is no-"

"It was on _my plate_! You should know never to take food from a growing man!"

"Dude you're 20." Seth grabs the cheese stick and it rips in half. "There, a compromise."

"Not a willing one." Seth grumbles.

"Was that the last one?" I ask hopeful it wasn't.

"Uh...yeah, sorry."

"It's cool. I didn't need it anyway." I chuckle and rub my stomach.

"Look what I saved..." Jake says waving a mozzarella stick.

"Thanks, rub it in!"

"I saved it for you, goofy!" He smiles, I smile and shake my head a little.

"Just one bite, you can have the rest." He holds it out for me and I bite it out of his hand. He shoves the rest of it in his mouth. Trina comes back and hands out new drinks to most of us.

"You gonna get that number?" I ask Embry once she walks away.

"I will. I'll leave with it."

"Might wanna get it before you get shit faced!"

"He works better when he's drunk!" Jacob laughs.

"Whatever, man!"

"You're so far away from me." Jacob says looking down at the little space between us.

"Not really." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls us in closer.

"Much better." He smiles. I snuggle into him more and relax a bit. I wish so bad I could have a beer, or a glass of wine, or a _real_ strawberry daiquiri, but I can't and I know that. I rest my hands on my stomach and watch everyone laugh and have fun. The moment has to be just right when I tell him. I don't want him to leave me, but he has to know before I go into labor. If he's the man I hope he is he won't leave. The way he acts now, he doesn't wanna leave my side ever! Why should a baby change that? It's not like he would have or anything, he's not the father. If he stays with me and maybe one day we get married, great then my baby will have him as a step dad, but until then I don't expect anything from him. Jacobs head rests on top of my head knocking me out of my train of thought.  
"You okay up there?" I ask not moving.  
"Just a little tired."  
"Don't fall asleep now." I giggle.  
"But you're so comfortable." He whines a little. He kisses my forehead and sits up normally. As the night goes on the guys drink about four-six packs, Jake and Embry a little more, they're way past drunk. We sit there after we eat for another two hours.  
"Do you get the bill?" Trina asks me.  
"Yup." She hands it over and clears some more bottles out of the way. I look at the total, well over $100, just like I thought.  
"Ways the damage?" Emily asks.  
"$162 including a $27 grutuity."  
"What?!"  
"I told you it gets expensive feeding us!" Jacob laughs hysterically. I pull out my debit card and wait for her to come back to hand the sleave to her.  
"Bye you guys have a great night!" She smiles and walks away.  
"C'Mon Jake, time to go." I rub his shoulder.  
"Back to your house right?" He asks tired.  
"If you want."  
"I do." He squeezes my bare thigh and licks his lips seductively.  
Everyone holds on to someone and walks carefully outside.  
"Wait I'm missing someone. Where's Embry?" Emily asks. We turn around and Embry walks out of the restaurant smiling, holding a napkin above his head.  
"Told you I'd get it!" He smiles and gets in Emily's car. I drive Paul and Rachel back to Paul's house and go to Sarah's.  
"Seeing as how he passed out back there," Sarah and I look at Jake who's laying sprawled over the back seat passed out, "ill let you know if there's work in the morning." I laugh.  
"Use your seductive ways and persuade him to stay at home with you all day." She laughs.  
"I guess I could try."  
"Good luck and goodnight!" We hug and she gets out.  
"Okay...my house was to the left of Jake's...I think." I drive back to Jake's house and do everything opposite from there. I finally find my house, I get out and open the back.  
"Jacob." I try to wake him, nothing. I bend down and kiss his cheek and still nothing. I kiss him on the lips, slowly they start moving with mine, he chuckles.  
"Best wake up call ever." He smiles.  
"Do you need help getting up?"  
"Nah I think I got it." He gets out and staggers a bit. I walk up the porch stairs behind him incase he falls...probably not the best idea considering he would squash me if he did fall.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I am fine." He says slowly with a smile. He goes upstairs without another word. I make sure my doors are locked, turn off the lights and go upstairs. Jacob's lying in my bed sleeping. I change into my pajamas quietly, when I turn around he smiles.

"I thought you were sleeping!"

"I was, but your smell work me up."

"Do I stink?"

"No I meant your perfume."

"I feel violated now." I say crawling into bed next to him.

"I could even it out and let you see me get naked." He suggests.

"Maybe some other time. I think you need some sleep." I kiss the tip of his nose. "You have a store to open tomorrow." I kiss his lips.

"You don't like my body?" He asks sticking out his bottom lip trying not to laugh.  
"I love your body." I smile and pull him in closer by his shirt.  
"How about tomorrow you call off?"  
"Hm?"  
"Or just don't open the shop tomorrow. You're gonna have a hangover, Quil's probably gonna have one too and wouldn't you just like a day to relax? It must be tiring owning your own business."  
"What about the appointments?"  
"Have your secretary reschedule them. Afterall that's what she's for." I smile.  
"Oh really?"  
"Mhm." I nod, "and plus, it'll give me a whole day to show you the many different ways I love your body." I say seductively and lightly nibble his earlobe. A low growl builds in his chest, I get goosebumps. "What do you say? Hm, can we have some fun tomorrow?"  
"Definitely." He says seductively.

"So no work?"

"Don't worry I'll work ya." He winks at me, "you'll be worn out!" He closes his eyes.

"I think you're still a little drunk." I whisper.

"I think you're right."

"Goodnight, Jake."

"Goodnight gorgeous." He gives me a kiss and cuddles me until we fall asleep.

I wake up alone in bed. "Jacob?" I yell a little, there's no response.i look over and there's a note on his pillow:

_Good morning,_

_I wasn't going to open the shop today, but I got a call reminding me of an important appointment I couldn't reschedule. You don't have to come in today, but I'd love to see you._

_Jake_

I change into yoga pants and a hoodie. I grab my sketch pad, brush my teeth, feed Toby and drive over to work. I walk in to an empty shop.

"Helloo?" I call.

"Hey!" Jacob smiles walking out of his office.

"Did you get my note?"

"Yeah, I came in anyways." He wraps me in a big hug. "How's that hangover?" I smile.

"It's kicking my ass!"

"Go sit in your office with the lights on a low dim or off. Put a cold rag on your eyes and just relax. I won't call you for anything unless there's an emergency."

"Sounds good, but call me anytime I'm needed. Even if its not an emergency."

"Okay. Now go, my orders." I smile and push him lightly towards his office. I sit behind the counter, get all set up and open my sketchbook. I sketch a few outfits-men and women-then some dresses.

"Hey I didn't hear you come in." Sarah smiles taking her seat next to me.

"Yeah, just got here about five minutes ago."

"So I guess your not that good at seductive persuasion..."

"He said last night that he wasn't gonna open the shop, then I get a note this morning saying he forgot about an important appointment."

"What appointment?"

"I don't know. I didn't know he had one."

"That is beautiful!" She says grabbing my book. "This is my wedding dress!"

"Same thought, except maybe it's my dress." I chuckle. She flips through the pages. _Wow's, oouh's _and_ you drew this? _Came out of her mouth several times.

"Yup all me."

"You should become a designer, make some stuff, sell these!" She says enthusiastic.

"Yeah that's kinda the plan." I laugh. "I'm a graphic designer for the time being. I do logos, advertisements and stuff like that, but I'd love to design clothes and anything fashion."

"Yes. Yes clothes are definitely something you should pursue!"

"Thank you. Can I have it back?"

"Oh yeah sorry." She slides it back with a smile. "Can I watch?"

"Um, sure?" I start a new dress, not a wedding dress, just a dress. Layers, no sleeves and black. A few extra details plus some shading and I'm on to the next.

The phone rings, "Jake's auto, this is Chae."

"Hi this is Phil, is Jacob available?"

"Yes he is, can you hold one second please?"

"Of course." I hold that call and call Jake.

"What's up?"

"Phil's on line one."

"Oh! Thank you. If anyone asks, I'm unavailable until this call is over."

"Got it." I send his call through and hang up.

"You know who that is right?" Sarah asks.

"No, who is he?"

"Some big shot in L.A. He wants Jake to fix up all these old cars for him. He says he'll pay big if everything goes well."

"Wow that's great for him."

"He'd be gone for at least a month."

"At least?" She nods.

"Wow." A lot can happen in a month... I go back to sketching. I try some bathing suits and sun dresses, then a whole page of sun hats.

A man walks in with a clipboard and a bouquet of flowers.

"Can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for Chae."

"That's me."

"Sign here please." I sign on his board and accept the beautiful flowers. I sit the to the side of me so everyone can see and read the card:

_Just a small thanks for last night, Jake._

"Wow those are really nice!" Sarah smells them.

"Yeah how pretty!"

"What happened last night?" She winks.

"Nothing. He probably means for dinner."

"Sure...maybe it was _dessert _he's thanking you for."

"Seriously, we didn't do anything. Some making out and that's it!"

"Mmhhhmmm..." She raises an eyebrow, I laugh at her.

A lady walks in with a little boy.

"Hi, can I help you?" I smile at the little boy.

"Hopefully. My car won't start. It broke down right in front of your shop thank god! Please tell me someone can look at it."

"Give me one second. Paul are you free?" I call back.

"No, page Quil."

"Quil are you free?" I page him.

"Sure what cha need?"

"A broken down car needs to be looked at. It stopped right in front."

"I'm heading out."

"Thank you."

"Thank you so much." The lady smiles.

"Since your hands are full wanna tell me the information and I'll write it in?"

"Please." I fill out her form for her and type it in the system. "Oh...um."

"Do you want me to take your son so you can go talk to him?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't worry about it." I smile and walk around the counter. I grab her son-about four years old- and sit on my chair with him in my lap. She goes out and shows everything to Quil.

"Hey little guy, what's your name?" I ask him.

"Cody." He says smiling.

"Do you wanna color?"

"Yeah!" I rip out a page from my book and give him my colored pencils.

"Cody how old are you?"

"I'm four." Jacob comes out of his office and over to us. "Do you like my wolf?"

"I love your wolf Cody." I smile and he scribbles some more.

"Who's this?" Jacob smiles at me.

"This is my friend Cody. His mom's outside shower her car to Quil." He smiles the whole time looking at us.

"I'm finished!" He holds it up.

"I love it." Sarah smiles.

"Me too! How about this..." I take his paper and a piece of tape. I hand it on the wall behind me. I write 'Cody, age: 4' on it and sit back down. "It's only for special pictures and your picture is very special!" I say to him.

"Mommy look! My pictures on the wall!" Cody says enthusiastically when his mom walks back in. I let him down and he runs over to her.

"Wow it's great hun. Thank you for watching him."

"No problem." I smile.

"Quil is fixing the engine and changing the oil."

"Okay it's an even $100."

"Do I owe that now?"

"No you can pay when you come to get your car."

"Thank you!"

"Give him a good hour."

"Okay."

"Bye." Cody waves.

"Bye Cody." I wave back with a smile.

"He is so adorable." I squeal when they leave.

"You were good with him!" Jake smiles.

"I've had a lot of practice. Babysitting, preschool aides, summer jobs with kids, I'm all set."

"Not gonna lie...I got chills seeing you with him." I smile.

"We'll that's always good." I nod.

"Mhm." He hugs me loosely. "Any appointments coming up?"

"For you, no. You don't have anything scheduled all day. Sarah has one though!" I smile.

"Yup a paint job at 2:30."

"Thank you." I give Jacob a squeeze.

"For?"

"My beautiful flowers."

"Not a problem."

"They smell wonderful too. Hey you should be resting. Go lay back."

"You should come too." He bites my earlobe.

"Hey, no hanky panky in the office!" Sarah smiles. Jacob goes back in his office and takes a two hour nap in peace and quiet.

"Hi I'm here for Sarah." An average sized girl says walking up to me.

"There ya go." I smile and turn to Sarah. They go over all their details and they go outside to work on her car. A few sales from the store and a few appointments get made for tomorrow before we close. I sit in the lunch room with Embry.

"So what happened?" I smile.

"Last night?"

"Obviously!"

"She came over, we had some fun and she left right after."

"Seriously? Damn she's like your dream girl, huh?"

"Yeah actually." He chuckles.

"I gotta wake up the boss!" I stand and walk quietly in Jake's office. "Jacob..." I rub his shoulder. "Jake, wake up." I say softly.

"Yeah?" He whispers.

"It's time to go home."

"Really?"

"Yes. C'mon sleepy head." I say softly and kiss his forehead.

"Okay...I'm up, I guess."

"As soon as you go home you can sleep again."

"Sounds like a plan!" I grab all of my things and talk in the break room for a few minutes. Everyone is pretty eager to get home and sleep. I drive home and sit with Toby for a few minutes. I jog upstairs and take off my pants and lay down under my blankets. My front door closes and footsteps thud loud as they get close. Jacob walks in my room and he takes off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" I ask sitting up.

"I was gonna take a nap, but I can't find my keys."

"...okay...? We're you gonna look for them now?"

"We'll I was gonna a little. That's why I took my shoes off so I wouldn't wake you up."

"Just get in bed. I could use your heat anyways. It seems like you're always warm." He gets in on his side from last night.

"That's because I'm always busy." I lay next to him and soak in the heat waves radiating from him. I fall asleep quickly, I'm not sure about him.

When I wake up I look for his keys; they're under my dresser across the room. How they got there? I have no fucking idea.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been A WHILE...I know! Hopefully I can get another chapter out by Monday, no promises though. Thanks to all my readers, your reviews and favorites mean a lot!

Enjoy

XX

* * *

Chapter 4:

I grab fresh clothes and a towel and sneak away to take a shower.  
"Oou, nice water pressure." I smile running my fingers under the falling water. I step in and stick my head under the water. Grabbing my loofa and Fresh Water body soap I lather up everywhere and shave where necessary. I rinse off and go to my hair. Shampoo once, condition twice. The second one doesn't really count, it's more of a moisturizer. All the suds and bubbles rinse away down the drain. I stand under the hot water just a few minutes more, soaking it all in. Turning off the water I get out and dry off. I put my clothes on and pat my wet hair a few times with my towel.  
"Jacob." I say putting my towel in my hamper. "It's almost time to open the shop, wake up!" I pinch his cheeks lightly until he groans.  
"Don't worry about it." He says barely moving his lips.  
"Why not?"  
"Not opening today." He opens his eyes. "Everyone already knows and I hung a sign on the door for walk-ins."  
"Any particular reason why?"  
"I need rest." I nod and go downstairs to make breakfast and feed Toby. I set an appointment for the cable company to come out today, they can't make it until 3:30. Around two in the afternoon Jake comes down dragging his feet on the steps.  
"Good morning. Well, afternoon, now." I giggle. He gives me a kiss on the forehead and sits next to me at the table.  
"What cha drawin'?  
"Just some clothes, I started some baby clothes." I flip through my pages to show him.  
"These are great!" He yawns.  
"Thanks, kids clothing is new to me."  
"Kids all around the world'll be wearing these in no time." He smiles.  
"I love your confidence in me."  
"You're very talented. My little designer." He rubs my arm. I finish my last design with a smile.

"Do you want anything to eat? I don't have much yet, but I'm sure I can make something."

"Yeah that'd be great, mind if I grab a shower?"

"No, wash cloths and towels are in the linen closet." He nods and goes upstairs, I go in the kitchen. Going through my cupboards and fridge, tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich will have to do. I warm his soup slowly and wait until I hear footsteps to start his sandwich. There are perfect tan grill marks on each side of the sandwich and the soup is lightly bubbling. "Jake! Come eat!" I yell. I lightly hear him walking around upstairs and then down the steps.

"Smells good!" He smiles and sits at the dining room table.

"Tomato soup, and a grilled cheese. Is that okay?" I fill a bowl and put the sandwich on a small plate.

"Beggars can't be choosers! But mmm, yes, this looks good!"

"Need me to cut your sandwich?"

"No, I'm good." He chuckles. He swallows a few spoonfuls of his soup. "You're gonna be a great mom someday." I smile a little then go back to my designs. A flower girl dress for a little girl, a ring bearer tux for a toddler, a party dress, an outfit a little boy could dance in easily.

_DING DONG, thud, thud, thud. _Toby barks loudly. When I open my front door there's a man standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm with Time Warner."

"Come in." I step aside so he can come in. "Tv's in there." I show him the living room. I grab Toby and sit in a chair next to Jacob. He finishes his food and washes out his dishes.

"Toby be nice." I kiss the tip of his nose and set him down. I grab a bottle of water and go in the living room. "Would you like some water?" I offer him the bottle.

"No, thank you." He smiles.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything."

"We're setting up your wifi too, right?"

"Right." He nods and goes back to his wires. "Are you okay with dogs, I can put him upstairs if you'd like, but he shouldn't bother you."

"No, he's okay." I put my drawings away upstairs and go for the stairs. I look over at the baby's room and stand in the doorway. I should tell him soon.

"You okay?" Jake asks from behind me.

"Yeah," I turn smiling, "just thinking about design schemes." Not a total lie. "Are you opening the shop tomorrow?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, normal hours. Only a few appointments."

"Okay." Topic change, successful. "Are there any dog parks around here?"

"Um..a few national parks, but I'm not sure if any allow dogs." We sit on the couches and start a steady conversation with the maintenance guy to keep him company. We set up my wifi connection and he writes down the password for me.

"Okay, here is your remote, a little cheat sheet to tell you what channel is what number, and your Internet information.

"Thank you so much!" I smile and accept everything.

"All the customer service numbers are on the paper, call if you need something."

"Okay, have a nice day."

"You as we'll." he picks up his boxes and heads out to his truck.

"I'm gonna take off now. I wanted to stay while he was here, just in case." He shrugs.

"That was sweet." I wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses my lips softly, then adds pressure. He moans a little, it gives me shivers. He smiles and hugs me.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 8."

"Bright and early." I smile. He grabs his things and leaves. "House all to myself!" I look around, Toby's sitting up right on the floor right in front of the t.v. staring up, watching a kid's show.

I make a grocery list, get ready, and head out to find a store. I get to a local market and find everything I need plus extras I want. I grab Toby a big bag of food and some toys as well. When I get home I start dinner. Toby runs in the kitchen and sits in front of the door that goes outside. I open it, he runs out and I close it. I can see him through the window running around chasing a leaf. He stops running, looks up and backs up slowly. He barks a few times, then stops.  
"Toby!" I open the door and call him, "come here boy!" He sits there starring into the trees. Every instinct I have is telling me to not go far out there, but I have to get Toby.

"Toby." I walk over to him and pick him up, a branch breaks in the distance, my head snaps towards the left. Is that a wolf? Whatever the hell it is I need to go inside. I walk quickly inside and lock my door. Toby snuggles under my chin, I give him a kiss and set him down. I finish up dinner and clean up after I eat. I watch T.V with Toby, he barks if it's something he likes.

I wake up around 6:30 in the morning. I take a shower, normal bathroom stuff, put on a t-shirt and jean shorts, tie my hair up in a bun and head out to the nearest breakfast café. I buy a breakfast sandwich, hot chocolate and a panini for lunch. When I get to the shop the front door's locked.

"Jacob!" I knock on the door, "Sarah!"

"Hey sorry, I was just coming to open the doors now." Sarah unlocks it and lets me in.

"Where's Jake?"

"He won't be in until later. Paul, Quil and Embry too."

"Are they okay?"

"They're fine." She smiles.

"How can we open the shop if four mechanics are gone?"

"We have fill-ins. Brady, Collin and me."

"You can do what they do?"

"Some of the things, yeah. What about you?"

"Change the oil, change brake pads, and wheel alignment. That's about it."

"Washing?"

"I can wash a car."

"Detailing?"

"I don't know. I've never tried."

"We'll you paint, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's no different than that." I sit at my seat and pull out my sketch books. "Anything new?"

"A few doodles." She grabs my books and flips through.

"Hey want some coffee?" Leah asks coming out of the kitchen/break area.

"No thanks! I don't need anymore caffeine." I smile.

"I'll have a cup." Rachel smiles and Leah leaves. "These are adorable. Lots of baby clothes. Practically this whole book is all baby clothes."

"So?" I look down in my lap.

"Why so many?"

"I like children's clothes. Their easy, adorable and personal."

"Personal?"

"No that's not what I-"

"Do you have kids?"

"No! I designed clothes for my-"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Little cousin." I sigh, "yeah."

"Are you?!" She smiles. I nod smiling. "Jacob must be excited!"

"Actually Jacob-"

"Here." Leah brings her her coffee. "When's the first appointment?"

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't there appointments for today?" She asks grabbing the appointment book. I sigh realizing she didn't mean pregnancy appointments.

"Sorry, um a few minutes."

"Ill be doing stock. Ring if you need me." She slaps the desk lightly and goes in back.

"When did you two find out?"

"Jacob's not the father."

"I don't understand."

I let out a deep breath, "last week I went to a...sperm bank. Before I met Jacob. I actually met him the day after which was two days before I found out I was pregnant."

"Why a sperm bank?"

"I wanted a baby, but had no other way to get one. I've never been in a 'real' relationship, I figured it was never gonna happen so why wait on having a baby."

"How could you think that? You're too young to think that."

"It was all I knew. Then I met Jake."

"Wow what luck."

I look at her with discontent "...yeah." I twiddle my thumbs, "I haven't told him."

"I imagine how hard it is."

"You can't imagine this. How do you tell someone! 'Hey Hun, I'm pregnant. But it's not yours. I went to a sperm bank!' No."

"Especially a guy like Jake."

"Not helping, Sarah." I sigh, "Any suggestions?"

"Honestly no. You have to be gentle though."

"Gentle." I repeat.

"Jacob has never had to deal with anything like this. He's had some complications in life, some more severe as others, but nothing like this. Who knows how he'll handle it."

"Great. Just fucking perfect." The bell above the door rings when it opens.

"Can I help you?" I great a man that walks in.

"I have an appointment for, now actually. Change my brakes."

"Bryan, right?"

"Yes."

"Fill this out, your mechanic will be out shortly." He takes the clip board and sits down to fill it out.

"Do it soon. Before he falls even more in love with you." She says quietly.

"Even more?"

"It's obvious."

As the hours pass customers come in and out. Oil changes, paint jobs, windshield replacements, tire rotations, everything. Around three the guys get back.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." I greet them with a smile. Jacob wraps me up in a hug, he kisses me roughly. When he lets go I look him up and down.

"Don't you look amazing."

"Me?" He raises his eyebrows, steps back once and puts his hand on his chest. I nod smiling. "Aren't you sweet," He gives me a kiss, "but it's time to take off this monkey suit."

"Wouldn't want to get it dirty." I look up at him and lick my lips.

He bends down to my ear, "My office, _now_!" He commands. I wait a few seconds before going in his office. He closes the door when I walk in and lifts me up. He kisses my neck and sits me down on his desk. He makes out with me roughly, "couldn't resist." He says out of breath.

"No complains here." I lick my lips. "I should get back out there though, don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"And what is that? That you're fucking your boss?"

"I wish." I smile.

"I'm their boss, I'm _your_ boss. Let them think what they want." He slides his hand up my leg and rubs my inner thigh.

"I like this side of you." He slides my shirt off.

_BEEP_ "Jake, your appointment is here." Sarah buzzes in his office and says.

"She can't hear us right?"

"Right, only if the button is held down." He gives me a kiss on the forehead and takes off his clothes. I stare the whole time at his every movement. "Hope you enjoyed the show, sweetheart." He says pulling on his shirt. Before I can respond he shoves his tongue in my mouth, I kiss back, and he leaves. I stay sitting on his desk, smiling. I hop down and walk out and up to the front.

"Where have you been?" Sarah raises her eye brow at me.

"Going over some things with the boss." I say nonchalantly.

"Oh, things...I see. Things like his smokin hot body?" I look at her, "maybe the mini sex sesh you just had." She smiles.

"No...!" I blush, "it was not a mini sex sesh." I pause, "it was a groping and kissing sesh with a mini strip show..." I shrug.

"Yeah definitely no biggie." She shrugs smiling.

"Are you gonna be able to keep our secret?"

"I swear!"

"This is important to me. My relationship with Jake is in jeopardy."

"It's not my place to tell anyone. Everyone will find out from you when _you_ want." I lean over and hug her.

"So when are you having a house warming party?" Seth asks taking off his gloves.

"Party?" I ask.

"Party? When?" Rachael asks.

"Chae's house! House warming party." Seth answers.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Quil asks.

"Thank you Seth!" I stare at him, he shrugs and laughs. "I guess I'm having a house warming party soon. I'll let you know when, when I know."

"Why are you all just standing around? Lets go people!" Jake comes in and claps his hands at us.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I got some news, but this isn't the time." He clears his throat, "Please everyone...back to work." He says calmly.

"Okay Jake." Rachel says sad.

"We're going now." Quil says and nudges Seth and everyone away.

"Do you need to leave?" I ask jake.

"I can't I'm the boss. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I walk up to him.

"Let's talk in your office."

"Okay." He nods slowly. I follow him in his office and close the door. He sits in the chair to my left across from his big chair, I sit in the one to the right of him. He takes a few deep breaths and looks at the floor.

"I got a call. A friend I went to high school with..." He says choking back tears. I know how he's going to finish his sentence, "he died." He lets out a shaky sigh.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry." I scoot my chair closer to his and grab his right hand, rubbing my thumb over the top of it.

"He um...he d-...it was a car.. accident." He stutters. He sniffs a few times and tries to quickly wipe his eye without me knowing, I notice it.

"Don't be a rock Jacob." He squishes his eyebrows and looks at me, "go home, maybe even cry," he realizes I saw him wipe the tears from his eyes. "grieve, Jacob. Crying isn't a weakness, not crying doesn't make you more of a man, it makes you stupid. Everyone cries, Jacob. Let your emotions show. Even if you have to go home and lock yourself in your room for a few hours and just sit there. Don't be afraid to cry. I'm not trying to yell at you."

"I know."

"I just want to help."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Go home." He shakes his head slowly and sighs.

"I can't just leave work. I have appointments, there could be walk-ins, anything could go wron-"

"You live less than five minutes away. If anything did go wrong you'd be here quicker than any police officer or firefighter."

"I know." He sighs. "Fine. I'll go home."

"Good." I smile slightly. "I'll have the other guys take your appointments and fix anything that happens. I have run a store before."

"An auto shop?"

"No, but I know enough to keep everything running smoothly."

"Promise you'll call if you need anything?"

"I promise you." I look him in his eyes.

"Thank you Chae."

"It's nothing." I smile. I give him a kiss and go back out to the front.

"Everything okay?" Sarah asks quietly.

"He's gonna take today off. Hopefully the rest of the week too."

"What's wrong?"

"He's just dealing with something." She nods and looks down at a current issue of Cosmo.

"Call me if anything happens or if a customer needs me patch the calls through to my cell phone. I trust all of you, keep this place running." He smiles a little. He looks at me and nods towards the door, I smile a little and walk him out to his car.

He leans against his door and looks at me, I rest my hands on my hips, "If you weren't here for me today I wouldn't be taking any time off. Thank you." He slides his arms through the opening between my waist and arms and pulls me closer. His hands slide into my back pockets, I smile. He bends down and rests his left cheek on my left shoulder. I remove my hands from my hips and wrap them around his shoulders and neck, I give him a tiny peck on his neck, he kisses my shoulder. Then he looks me in the eyes, smiles and kisses me roughly on the lips.

"Here's a set of keys, I'll talk to you later." He says getting in his car.

"Bye." I smile and cross my arms. My shirt raises a little on the side, he stares at it; well he stares at the bottom of my tattoo peeking out. "Jake." He looks up, smiles and starts his car. I laugh and walk back inside.

"What'd you say to him?" Rachel asks.

"When, outside? Nothing, why?"

"He watched your every movement until you got inside. He could have been on fire, but wouldn't have looked away from you." Sara smiles.

"His eyes, focus and attention were super glued on you!" Rachel adds.

"I didn't say anything."

"Man he's got it bad!" Sarah nonchalantly says while flipping through her Cosmo. I blush a little and sit next to her, waiting for customers to come in.

The day drags on slowly...slowly...slowly

"So...tomorrow. Are we still opening?" Paul asks to no one in particular.

"Ask her she's in charge." Quil says looking at me. They seem upset.

"Yes, we will be open tomorrow at regular times."

"See you all tomorrow." Paul says and walks out, Quil follows him.

"What happened with them?" I ask Leah.

"They're just a little upset. They always assumed that if jake needed help around the shop like a temporary replacement for him, that it would go to one of them."

"It's not like I asked him for it."

"They don't care. They're being immature about it anyways."

"Is there something I can do so they're not mad at me?"

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. They'll realize soon that it's no big deal. Are you ready to lock up?"

"Yeah let me grab my purse." We shut off the lights grab our stuff and I lock up. When I get home I check the mail and clean up a little I the kitchen. Toby barks at the back door, when I look out the window in the door I freeze. "Is that..." It looks like another wolf. It's five times the normal size of a wolf, it's fur is dark silver. It's hiding at the edge of my yard. It's not real, it can't be. Toby's bark interrupts my thoughts. "You really have to pee right now?" He sits and starts whining. I clip a leash onto his collar and walk him out. He pulls on the leash to get further in the back yard. The wolf backs up a little. Toby finally finds a spot to use. He barks at the wolf, it growls back at him. Toby runs behind my legs and hides. Another wolf runs at the dark silver one. The new wolf is russet brown with light tan eyes. The brown one pushes the silver one away from my yard. They growl back and forth until the silver one runs away. The brown one turns and stares at me, it's so beautiful, I can't look away. It lays down on the ground and rests its head on its front paws. It cries a little, Toby walks over to it, I must have dropped his leash. Toby sniffs it then lays down on its paw. I walk slowly up to them and grab Toby slowly. When I pick him up I touch the wolf's fur, it's soft! It picks its head up and stares me in the eyes. Toby and I could both die right now, but neither of us are scared. The wolf licks my hand, I smile and take Toby inside. "Oh my god!" I breathe, what the hell was that?! I look out the window and the wolf's gone. My phone starts buzzing on the kitchen table. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" Sarah asks.

"Nothing, why?"

"Come out with Rachel and I." _DING-DONG, _I walk to the door

"I have unpacking still, and was about to eat." I open my door.

"I don't smell any food." Sarah says raising her eyebrows. She walks in leaving the door open and we hang up our phones.

"What if I wasn't home, you just stopped by?"

"I saw your car." She walks around the living a little. "Looks like you finished this room! So why were you lying?" She chuckles.

"Because I want to stay in."

"C'mon! Just come get a drink with us!"

"Um hello!" I put my hand on my stomach.

"Oh! Right..well then come have dinner."

"So you comin' or what!" Rachel smiles in the doorway.

"Uh not for a drink." I answer.

"Every time we make plans you haven't had a _drink. _Do you drink?"

"Alcoholism," I lie, "runs in my family. So I try not to drink."

"Oh, sorry." She looks down.

"So she's gonna come and have dinner with us."

"Great let's go!" She smiles and walks outside. I grab my keys and wallet and follow them in my car. We drive down to a different place than last time. It's smaller, somehow louder inside. We're seated at a tall round table with high stools. We place our drink orders and order loaded fries for the table.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" I ask, Sarah looks a little worried.

"If its a touchy subject you might want to wait for a more, intimate setting." Sarah warns.

"No, it's nothing like that." I reassure her, "How common are wolves around here?" They both look at each other.

"Pretty common, I guess. There's a lot of wooded areas, so.." Rachel shrugs.

"Why, have you seen them? Oh no I hope Toby hasn't been hurt by one? He's probably pretty close to their size, only a little smaller."

"Actually no. Well no he hasn't been hurt by one, but he's not similar in size, at all!"

"I just saw him in your house, what do you mean?"

"These wolves are not...wolf size. They're...I don't know, mutant wolf size? Huge! At least five times the normal size, if not more."

"That's crazy." Sarah giggles and shakes her head.

"I touched one today!" I lean in and whisper excitedly, "it was russet brown with glowing tan eyes. Toby laid on it, he wasn't even scared. It was as if he knew the wolf or something, it was crazy!"

"...I think maybe _you_ are." Rachel says slowly, I stare at her in disbelief. "I mean come on, dark silver wolves as tall as trucks?" She raises her eyebrows.

I cock my head to the side, "That's pretty accurate, but I never said they were the size of trucks..." Her eyebrows lower, "and I didn't tell you one was dark silver."

"Um.." She says quietly.

"How would you know that?"

"Are foods here!" Sarah smiles.

"Good I'm starving." Rachel moves her cup so the waitress can put her plate down. I let the crazy thing blow over. Rachel doesn't really talk to me much more over dinner. She downs shot after shot.

"What are you doing for the rest of the night?" I ask Sarah when we get outside. Rachel gets in the passenger's seat.

"We're going back to Paul's house for a while. I'd ask you to come, but I think he's still a little mad." She giggles.

"Oh, no big deal, I'll see you tomorrow." We hug, I follow Sarah back to my house. We drive past Jacob's house. All the lights are out and his car is gone, when we drive past Paul's house all the lights are on, Jacob's car is in his drive way. When they pull in I continue on to my house. I get in take a quick hot shower, put on pajamas and quickly fall asleep.

I wake up an hour and a half earlier than usual and get ready for work. Torn jean shorts, and a button up flannel. When I pull in the parking lot Paul, Rachel and Embry are already there.

"You guys are really early." I smile getting out of my car.

"If I was in charge the doors would have been open by now." Paul says crossing his arms, Rachel nudges him.

"Seeing as how we don't open until eight and it's not even seven yet, I think it's okay." I say and unlock the door. I leave my stuff at the front and they all go in the back. The phone rings.

"Jakes auto." I answer.

"I need an oil change today, please tell me you have an opening."

"What time were you looking for?"

"Anytime after 11."

"Is 12:30 good?"

"Yes, perfect, good."

"What's your name?"

"James."

"What kind of car?"

"2007 Ford Focus."

"Okay I'll see you at 12:30" I hang up the phone. I page Paul...he doesn't answer. I wait a few seconds and page him again...again no answer. I walk back to the break room. "I paged you, twice."

"What do you want?"

"You have an oil change at 12:30."

"No I don't."

"I just made the appointment."

"I don't do oil changes."

"Jake said you do."

"Must have heard him wrong, I don't do oil changes." I roll my eyes and walk out to the front. I sit in my chair, put my head down, and put my hands on my stomach. The door opens, I don't look up to see who it is.

"You okay?" Sarah asks.

"I'm fine." I say with my head still down. I hear her walk away. I life my head up when we actually open and watch TV in between dealing with customers. "Who usually does oil changes?" I ask Seth.

"Um..Paul does. Why?"

"Nothing." I look down at the clock. "Can you take over for about a half an hour? I have to change someone's oil." I ask Sarah.

"I thought Paul did that."

"So did I."

"Hi I have an oil change at 12:30, I know I'm a little early, but I was on my way to the store when I hit a ditch and busted my tire. Is there anyway you can fix it now?"

"Yeah, can I have the keys?" He gives them to me and has a seat. "Maybe it'll be a little longer than a half an hour." I sigh and reverse his car into the garage. I hang up the keys on the wall hook and look for a jumpsuit, there are none. I walk back and stare at the car. I clip my hair back out of my face and roll up my sleeves. "Okay...you've done this before. You can do it again!" I pop the hood and stare down into the car. Maybe the tire change first. I walk around looking for the flat tire. I put the jack under the car and lift it up until the tire is about a foot off the ground. I drain all the nasty old oil out of the tank, I wipe my forehead not knowing there's oil on my hand, "Great!" I find the wrench and undo the lug nuts on the tire. I grab hold of the tire and try to pull it off, it doesn't budge. I spin it, nothing. I pull harder, but my hands slip off, I fall backwards and push up my sleeves with dirty hands. I scratch my cheek not caring about the dirt and stuff on my hands. I find the cleaner stuff and put it in his oil tank. I go back to the tire and try yanking it off again, I give up, for now. I drain the cleaner stuff out of his tank and put the good oil in. "Oil down, tire to go!" I push my sleeves up again leaving residue on my arms. I grab the tire and twist and turn, trying everything to get it off, "Come on! What the fuck?!" I kick the tire and throw the wrench to the ground. I close the hood.

"Hey!" Someone yells, I turn around. "My little grease monkey! What are you doing working on cars?" Jake asks walking up from his truck.

"I changed the oil and now I'm trying to get this stupid fucking tire off, but it's not budging!" I wipe my face then remember the crap on my hands, "Shit." I murmur. He looks at it, pops the middle off and slides it off with ease.

"Wow." I say mad. "Thanks." I roll the new tire over for his car, he stops me.

"Wait, why are you doing this?"

"No one else would, so..."

"This is Paul's job, not yours." He says mad.

"I told him and he said he doesn't do oil changes."

"I can _not_ believe him! Last night, and now this?!"

"Last night?" He looks at me and shakes his head. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was on my way to the store when I saw you out here closing the hood. I have to admit, it's a turn on seeing you like this." I smile. He gives me a kiss and goes inside. I roll the tire to the car, he comes back out with Paul, I give him a dirty look.

"Why is she out here doing your job?"

"My job? I don't change tires."

"She did the oil change and now she's changing the tire."

"She didn't tell me about the oil change."

"Bullshit!" I stand up with the wrench in my hand. "I paged you twice, you didn't answer! So I found you, I told you face-to-face about the oil change. You said I didn't hear Jake right when he told me you change the oil!" I waved the wrench around the whole time I was talking. "So I had to fucking do it! Don't you _dare_ stand there and tell him I never told you!" They're both shocked and speechless, for now.

"I'm sorry, she did tell me. Everything she just said is true, I'm sorry."

"I'm gone less than one full day and you're giving her shit? C'mon, really? She's been nothing, but nice to you, she doesn't deserve this." Jake lectures him.

"I'm sorry, Chae."

"Finish the tire." He commands to Paul. Jacob grabs my hand and leads me inside.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rachel asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say quietly and go in the bathroom to wipe off my face. When I come out Jacob gives me a loving kiss and says his goodbyes.

The next day everyone is pretty much quiet. Literally no one has an appointment. Paul does everything in his power to avoid me and makes sure I know he's avoiding me.

"Where the fuck are all my pens!" every penfrom my desk is missing. Paul throws one at me.

"Cry about it" He says walking out into the garage.

"You're such a fucking baby."

"Go cry to Jake some more about how mean I am to you." He opens the door and yells. He starts fake sobbing, I chuck my stapler at him, he ducks and it hits the wall shattering.

When I pull in the parking lot the next morning no one's outside which is odd. The past two days Paul, Rachel, Embry and sometimes Sarah will be outside waiting. Their cars are here though. I go up to the door, it's unlocked. I walk in and go to the cafeteria, "How the hell did you guys get in?"

"I have a key." Paul says, "I was tired of standing outside every morning. We should have the doors open on time. That would be the responsible thing for a manager to do, wouldn't it be?"

"Excuse me? There's a really simple way to fix that...don't get here so fucking early! Or are you just too fucking stupid and ignorant to comprehend that? Jacob has enough to worry about, he doesn't need you bugging him for a key when I have one. You don't need to bug him about anything-wait! What did you tell him so he'd give you a key?"

"Didn't have to say much, I said that you told me that you weren't feeling good, up all night throwing up. I told him you didn't tell him because you didn't want to bother him."

"Are you serious right now?"

"I'm as serious as a heart attack."

"How the fuck do you deal with him?" I ask Rachel.

"C'mon, aren't you overreacting a little?" She replies.

I walk out and sit in the front. "Chae I need the expense reports." Leah says.

"Oh you probably shouldn't ask her. She wouldn't know where they are."

"They're right her- what did you do with them?" I reach under the counter where they usually are, they're not there.

"I'm the manager so I have them. Jake doesn't trust you with anything, why do you think it was so easy for me to get the key? Lets face it you're just a good fuck for him. He'll find someone better soon, I'll make sure of it. You meet him for what, one day? Make him give you a job and then move in down the street from him so you can stalk him? He doesn't want you! He's a nice guy and doesn't know how to tell you, just leave. Everyone would be better off if you just left." The front door closes.

"Paul!" Jacob yells walking in.

"You can go straight to hell. I'm _done_ taking your bullshit! I've been talked to like that all my life, but I don't deserve this from you. You don't even know me. You are one of the biggest douches I've ever met.

"Paul-" Jacob start.

"Stop, just let her finish." Sarah interrupts him.

"There's not even a word I can use to appropriately describe how low of a person you are." I shake my head and throw my arms up, I stare at him for a minute, "Pathetic excuse for a man." I grab my purse throw my keys at Paul, get in my car and drive home. "Can not _fucking_ believe him!" I yell and throw my purse on the couch.

"Chae!" Jacob yells.

"What!? Jacob." I yell and turn around.

"Don't listen to a word he said!" He says as he walks in.

"Why would he say that?!"

"I don't know."

"Why!" I yell. I start crying because of my anger. "What the fuck did I do to him?" Jacob wraps me in a huge bear hug.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's never been able to control his anger. He explained everything to me. He feels like I only hired you because I like you and that the only reason why I put you in charge will I was at home is because you're a good-"

"Yeah I heard him when he said it to my face!" I push him away and wipe my face.

"Tomorrow will be different. I promise."

"You're in no position to say that."

"I'm his boss, his superior. He will respect you. I can guarantee it."

"You're not even gonna be there, Jacob." I sigh.

"I'm coming back tomorrow. Three days is all I can afford right now. If I would have know he was going to treat you this way, I would have never left. He's supposed to be my friend and this is how he treats my girlfriend? I don't fucking think so." He shakes his head, "Sam will straighten him out good, too."

"Who's Sam?"

"Emily's husband. He's like a father to Paul. You can stay home tomorrow if you'd like."

"No that's what he wants. He wants to defeat me, break me! I have to show up tomorrow. If I don't talk to anyone, that'll just be a bonus. You should be the one staying home."

"I've done enough grieving this week. I just need to get back into the swing of things. Paul's about to be here."

"How do you know?"

"He said at the shop he was gonna come apologize." He's standing on the sidewalk facing my house.

"Leave, now!" I yell at him. He walks up the path. "Get the fuck off of my property Paul!" He stops, looks around and walks away.

"I'm gonna go try to straighten him out. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." I sigh.

"Call me if you need anything, or even if you need nothing and just want to talk." I nod and give him a kiss. "Fucking Paul!" He mumbles angrily as he hops down my porch steps.

* * *

Sorry for any type-o's! Reviews are always appreciated! Stay tuned for more! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Just an F.Y.I, I'm going to be fast forwarding a bit through the days to get the story rolling a bit. I don't want to spend too much time on the pregnancy parts and rush the afterwards! **

_**Please let me know how you feel about the story in a review!**_

**THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR... :D**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

* * *

I sit on the couch and stare at the wall.

I need to calm down. I need to tell Jacob I'm pregnant. I'm practically a month along, about two more months until I start showing. I don't have anything I need yet because I haven't told Jacob. I haven't even told my mom yet. I can just hear her lecture now. I pull out my phone and call her. I tell her pretty much everything, I'm pregnant, I moved to La Push and that I work in my boyfriend's auto shop as his receptionist.  
"I wish you wouldn't have done this." She says.  
"I know ma. "  
"But as long as your happy." She probably shrugged after she said it.  
"I'll send you pictures of the house later okay?"  
"Mhm, I still can't believe I'm gonna be a grandma. I don't like you being so far away, What if something happens!"  
"I have Jacob. And other people here that know about the baby are supporting me."  
"But you need family. "  
"Jacob may be family one day."  
There's a little silence, "I have some things to buy so ill let you go."

"Don't buy gender specific baby things yet. I don't know the gender."

"Yellow looks good on anyone." she says. After we say our goodbyes we hang up.  
"That wasn't that bad." I sigh. Should I tell him today? A lot has went on today. Not today, tomorrow; if things go well at work.

**(Day 14: January 15th)**

When I wake up the next morning I take a long shower. When I get out I throw my hair up in a bun put on a thin long sleeved shirt and jeans. I don't go to work early, I leave on time to get there three minutes before I have to clock in.  
"Running late this morning?" Sarah asks.  
"No. Right on time to clock in." I say emotionlessly and clock in. I sit behind the counter and turn on the computer.  
"Goodmorning." Jacob walks through the door. I give him a small smile. "I'm surprised to see you."  
"I told you I was coming in."  
"Thought you might have changed your mind." I shake my head and pull out the appointment book. He walks over to me and Sarah walks away so it's just us.  
"Let me know if you want to leave." He says quietly.  
"I will." I look up at him. He looks at me.  
"Can I have a kiss?" He asks. I lean in and give him a slow kiss. He grabs my hands, "want to go out tonight?" He asks.  
"Yes." I smile.  
"Where would you like to go?"  
"Somewhere indoors, its suppossed to rain all night."  
"Pretty much everthing is indoors babe."  
"Any place that serves comfort food?"  
"Rosella's. It has food kind of like Panera."  
"That sounds perfect." He smiles and goes in the back. Okay maybe not tonight then.

When Paul walks through the front door he looks at me, I look down at the book the whole time.

"Chae." He starts

"Paul." Jacob says sternly, he's standing in the doorway of his office. He raises his hand and motions for Paul to come in his office. Paul obeys and goes in his office, Jacobs face says it all; he's completely pissed off. He closes the door loudly behind him.

An hour rolls by and they're still in his office. The phone rings,

"Jakes auto how can I help you?"

"Hello, is Jacob available."

"I'm afraid he's in a meeting. May I take a message?"

"Please, tell him Phil called. Ask him to call me as soon as he gets a chance."

"Okay, I will make sure he get the message."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"You as well." Phil again? I don't want jacob to leave. I know it would be good for him, but this is bad timing.

I help a few customers and ring out a few appointment for Seth, Quil and Leah. Paul walks out of his office and goes straight to the back. The phone rings, it's coming from Jacobs office, "Any messages?"

"Phil called. He said call him as soon as you can."  
"Damn, Okay I'll return his call now. Please make sure the call is not inturrupted."  
"Okay." I hang up from the call and wait for customers.

"I have something I need to say." Paul says walking up to my desk. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I need to apologize for this past week." I look up. "I am so sorry for everything I put you through and said to you. When I said... that you were...just, a good...fuck for Jacob, I was completely out of line. That's no way to talk to a woman such as your self. I was upset and took it out on you. You don't deserve to be talked to like that I'm sorry."  
"Okay. " I look back down at the book.  
"I..." He taps a little beat lightly into the edge of the desk and walks away.

When Jake comes out of his office he looks worried, he smiles when he sees me.  
"Everything okay?" I ask.  
"Perfect." He smiles "I'm gonna step out for a little, I should new back in an hour. Don't hesitate to call me if anything happens." He looks to the back, "anything." He repeats.  
"Okay." I smile, He nods and leaves.

Everyone keeps their distance from me, I'm fine with that. I'm starting to second guess me moving out here and working for Jacob. I mean I love my house and it feels amazing to have a steady flow of income, but I uprooted my whole life because of him. I guess I can't blame him, it was my idea. I have a strong connection with him, I couldn't imagine my life without him-

"Excuse me...?" I snap back to present time reality.

"I'm sorry, how may I help you?" She waves an old worn out pair of windshield wipers in the air. I smile and help her find the right fit for her car. I ring up her sale and type in my tag numbers so I get my commission.

"How's everything going?" Sarah asks coming into the front from the back.

"Fine" I smile a little.

"Nothing new?"

"We'll he, 'apologized'." I put apologized in air quotes.

Paul walks into the front where we are and out the front door.

"He did mean it." She says carefully.

"It doesn't change anything. He was speaking his mind. Those are his feelings towards me," I shrug, "That's his opinion, everyone's entitled to an opinion, I can't get mad at that. I especially can't get mad at something I can't change, so...he doesn't like me, that's fine."

"But what about him and Jake?"

"What about them?"

"He's with Jakes sister. Think about all the family get togethers with all of you there. Say you and Jake get married one day-you guys definitely are by the way-" she smiles and giggles, I smile with her, "he's gonna want his friend to be a groomsman. He's gonna invite his sister who is gonna want to bring her boyfriend-maybe at the time husband-you know."

"I understand all that."

"Their friendship is deeper than what's on the surface."

"Then help me understand one thing."

"What?"

"Why did he say what he said?" I pause, "You say their relationship is so strong. And they have an Unbreakable bond that holds their friendship together. Why would he say that to his best friends girlfriend? Jacob even asked the same thing yesterday. If you're that close to someone you don't do that to someone they're with. That's not a best friend." I sniff. "I've been talked to like that before. I thought it was all over, you know, but I guess not. I've never had a real boy friend before, no relationship like the one I have with Jake. I've been alone for most of my life because I was sick of being talked to like that. But when I met Jake I let down my barrier, he seemed different-he is different-and I've never been happier." I smile, "but now..." I shake my head, "I'm not sure what to do. Who knows how Paul will act with no one around. I don't know him well enough to say, oh he really is sorry it was a slip up. I don't want to go through this anymore." A few tears fall. "I really, really, like Jacob. I feel like it would be unhealthy or unfair for me to put up with Paul so I can stay with Jacob. That seems like my only option though."

"Chae...I had no idea it affected you this much." Sarah hugs me.

"So I'll be civil," Paul walks back in through the front door, his face is red and he's sniffing a little-like he's either been crying or trying not to, "only because of his friendship with Jacob." I finish. She gives me a hug and leaves the room.

"Any more appointments for today?" Jacob asks walking in.

"Um no. Why?" I check the book.

"Lets close up early."

"Why?" He walks around the desk and grabs my hands.

"Why not?" He smiles

"What if people call-"

"There's an answering machine."

"Or if there's an emergency and-"

"There are other auto repair shops and 911." He smiles.

"Won't everyone else be mad that they're loosing some pay from today?"

"I don't care."he shakes his head. "I want you to go home and get ready for our date, okay?"

"Okay." He gives me a kiss and goes to dismiss everyone. I go to get my umbrella, but stop right before the lunch room.

"Is that why you were upset earlier?" I hear Sarah ask.

"Yeah he told me this morning, but also because I heard your talk with Chae..." Paul answers her.

"What conversation?" Jacob asks, there's a long pause.

"Jake we're gonna miss you man." It sounds like Seth.

"It's just for a few months you guys! It's not like I'm leaving for good."

So he really is leaving...

I walk away before I get caught for eavesdropping.

**[JACOB'S P.O.V]**

"Please, no one tell Chae." I look around at everyone and stare at Sarah a little longer than everyone else. "She needs to hear this from me, no one else."

"That sounds familiar." Sarah mumbles.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh! Nothing just thinking out loud." She smiles.

"When's your last day?" Paul asks.

"I leave the first of the month."

"So that's...what..17 more days?"

"Yeah."

"And how many months will you be away?" Leah asks.

"He says at least three months maybe longer, but if I can help it a month, month and a half tops. He said there's about half of a normal car lot's number of cars so at least 20 cars."

"So what about Chae?" Sarah asks.

"I have no idea how I'm going to tell her. I don't want her to think I'm lying to her, like if this was my way of breaking up with her. I don't want to break up with her, I" I pause, everyone's silent, "I love her." I say quietly. "It would kill me to see her with another man. I could never hurt her. I have to tell her though, I can't keep a secret like this from her." Sarah looks really uneasy. There's something she's not telling me, I stare at her. She starts fidgeting,

"We'll see you tomorrow Jake." Paul says, he leaves with Rachel. Sarah slides out next, she doesn't make eye contact with me.

"What are you doing tonight?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, lets go get some drinks." Quil suggests.

"I can't, I have a date with Chae."

"Are you gonna tell her tonight?"

"I don't know. It all depends on how the night goes."

"Don't wait too long."

**[CHAE P.O.V]**

I take a shower when I get home. I put on black jean shorts and a coral colored long sleeved zip up with a hood. I let Toby out while I fill his food bowl.

_DING-DONG_

I leave the back door open for Toby and go answer the front.

I open the door and meet Jacobs smile.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Give me two minutes." I close the door behind him. He gives me a kiss, it gives me butterflies. When he lets me go I flash the light to the backyard on and off and Toby comes running back. I wipe his paws and back off a little then he attacks Jacob. I grab my keys, cram money into my pocket and lock up when we leave.

When we get to the restaurant it's a little busy. Loud enough so people can't eavesdrop, but not too loud to discuss things. We get a corner booth, we sit in the middle right next to each other. I order a water he gets a beer.

"I like this place." I smile and look around. I look around so I don't think about crying.

"It kind of reminds me of you. Like it seems like a place you'd visit everyday." He chuckles. When the waiter comes back I order a creamy potato and cheddar soup for a starter and a panini for my dinner; Jacob orders macaroni and cheese as a starter and a burger for his dinner. When we get our starters he clears his throat. "How's your soup?"

"Really good, it hits the spot. Yours smells good."

"It is." He smiles. "Have you ever been in a long distance relationship?"

"No...why?"

"Do you think you could ever be in one?"

"If I was in a completely committed relationship with my boyfriend and we both loved each other. Why?" I repeat.

"I was offered a job in L.A." He grabs my right hand and holds it securely. "I would be fixing up some old expensive cars; classics. It would take at least a month. How do you feel about this?" He rubs his thumb over my hand.

"I'm definitely gonna miss you when you're gone, but you'll be back." I say talking myself into it.

"I haven't accepted it yet. My answer is depending on how you feel about it."

"Jacob...don't leave this up to me. It's a job."

"Forget about the money."

"Accept the job. I want you to take it." He stares in my eyes, I look down.

"You're lying."

"I don't want to say this, but I have to." I pause, "Who knows how our relationship will pan out. We might not last long and I don't want you to regret not going because of me. Look out for yourself and your future, not some girl who may or may not be apart of it." I sniff.

His eyebrows furrow, "Are you trying to tell me something? Are you breaking up with me or planning on it?"

"No!" I rush, he relaxes a little. "I love being with you and I don't ever want to leave you. I was just being practical. It's not like we're engaged or married, things technically could change." I look down at our hands. He leans in and gives me a kiss on the right corner of my mouth.

"If it wouldn't scare you away, I'd propose right now." He stares deep into my eyes. I smile as my eyes fill with tears.

"Yeah well, I have a reason why you would change your mind."

"What?"

"I can't talk about it right now, please. This isn't the proper environment."

"I can respect that." He sighs,

"But you'd really propose to me, right now? With only knowing me for two weeks?"

"When you find someone you could spend the rest of your life with, you just know. You don't need a certain amount of time to prove it. You know when you love someone, I love you."

"The whole point of love is to put someone else's needs ahead of yours, I want you to stay, but tell him yes."

"Does this mean you love me?"

"I'm putting your needs ahead of mine. Yes." I smile. "I love you.." He kisses me, the waiter breaks it up when he brings our food. "I almost forgot we were out in public right now." I chuckle.

"One more kiss before we eat." He smiles and kisses me. His right hand goes to my cheek, pulling me in close.

After we eat we go back to my house and talk more. "It's a 21 hour drive from here to L.A." He says.

"That really puts it in perspective. When do you leave?"

"In 17 days."

"And it'll be a month?"

"At least..."

"At least?" I sigh, _tell him! Tell him now! _

"I, I'm..gonna miss you." _Chicken_.

"We still have time." He smiles, "and I'll be back." His phone starts buzzing. I scoot over so he can get up and answer, he goes outside. I place my hands on my stomach and close my eyes.

When the door closes it wakes me up

"Sorry." Jake says and sits next to me.

"It's okay." I smile a little and stretch.

"That was Phil. We came to an agreement that I can work on my own time. Meaning I can take up to seven days off per month, I work on my own time schedule and it doesn't have to be done in a month. He's gonna pay to fly me out there and for wherever I chose to stay."

"That's great, Jake!"

"So I'll be able to come back and visit, maybe you can even come out and visit me." He rubs my leg. "You're okay with all of this?"

"Yeah." I smile and nod. He leans in and kisses my neck. He pushes us backwards, I'm laying on my back on the couch now, he's on top. His lips move to my lips. Feverish French kisses, one after another, a long make out session. He grinds into me, I moan. He takes off my shorts and then his clothes.

"Shit, I don't have a comdom."

"That didn't stop you last time." I smile and kiss his chest.

"Your sex appeal hypnotized me." He winks and kisses my chest. "Seriously though." He sits up, I follow him.

"Jake, c'mon, everything will be fine. I'm not gonna get pregnant."

"There's always a chance."

"Jacob look at me." I put my hands on his shoulders, "there is absolutely no way, you can get me pregnant right now. I know this as a 100% completely true fact."

"How?"

"I'm on the pill. And the way my...cycle is now, it won't work. Please. Believe me." I rub his cheek.

"We'll, I always wanted to be a dad!" He pushes us backwards and pushes into me at the same time. My mouth drops open wide, a long moan falls from my lips. He takes the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth, I suck on it. This time is different from our first time. There's nothing slow about this, we both just want to get off. He spreads my legs as much as possible, draping one over the back of the couch.

_DING-DONG_

We stop. "Shhh." He puts a finger over my mouth and keeps going.

"Jake, what if- oh _fuck_!" I moan.

"Sarah lets go! I'm telling you now's probably not a good time." I hear Seth say from the other side of my door.

"Her car's here though." She says back. "So is Jacob's."

"Think about it." He says, there's a silence.

"Oh my god, can't they leave!" I whine. Jacob growls, it's kinda loud.

"Okay yeah we gotta go. Now!" Seth says after Jacob growls.

"But-" it sounds like he dragged her down my steps.

"I think he heard you." I smile.

"He did." I get a chill from his voice. I pull him down more, I like the feel of his body when it rubs against mine. I rub his back, I grab on to his shoulders.

"C'mon baby." I encourage him. He sits up and pushes in all the way. He smiles down at me, I close my eyes and blush, I cover my face.

"Don't cover your face, don't be ashamed." He says seductively. He leans down and kisses my tattoo. He pushes my hands up and holds them above my head. We keep eye contact the rest of the time. "You'll get used to eye contact during sex soon enough, it won't be awkward for you anymore." He gives me a sweet kiss. I look up at the ceiling as my insides coil up, my moans become loud.

"Fuck..." "Mmm, Jacob!" I moan. I cum first, moaning his name, he follows suit. He pulls out and sits up, he pulls me up next to him. I cuddle into him and sigh.

"I love you." We say at the same time. "That was freaky." I giggle. He chuckles and makes out with me.

When Jacob leaves I take a shower and lay in bed. I have to tell him before he leaves, it has to be soon.

**(Day 15: January 16th)**

"How was your night?" Sarah asks me when I walk into work.

"I had a nice night, Jake and I went out to dinner." I smile. "Did you do anything last night?"

"Seth and I hung out."

"Hung out like...fuck buddies hang out...or like...just, hang out?"

"We hung out how, _ahem_, _you_ and _Jake_, hung out last night." She cocks an eyebrow and smiles at me. "And I'm not talking about dinner."

"You and Seth fucked?!"

"Yeah, it happens from time to time, especially if someone's drunk." She smiles. "You're not curious how I knew about you two last night?"

"Please, we heard you two outside!" She looks shocked, "we were...on the couch." I shrug.

"Naughty!" She slaps my arm, "couldn't even make it to the bed!" She laughs. "I guess Seth heard you too though, we'll he heard Jacob at least."

There's a pause.

"How is Seth?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Surprisingly good!" She smiles.

"Really?"

She nods smiling. "Can't go wrong with picking him. He never disappoints." Seth walks in the front.

"Oouuu." I moan looking at him, I wink.

"Anytime baby!" He winks back, playing along, and continues to the back.

"Don't get in trouble!" She nudges me.

"I know ways to make him forgive me quickly."

"Get it." She smiles.

At lunch time Sarah and I take our food outside to the back or the shop. We sit on the hood of her car and eat.

"So you and Jake are still goin strong, huh!" She smiles.

"Yeah." I nod taking a bite from my sandwich.

"I'm glad. You two could not be a more perfect couple." She pauses, "except maybe with a baby." She smiles.

"I'm telling him tonight." I say quietly.

"Sweetie good luck." She give me a shoulder hug.

After a few more bites I begin again, "He's leaving, Sarah." I say looking out.

"He told you about the job?"

I nod, "yeah."

"Honey he won't be gone forever."

"After I tell him I'm pregnant he might. It's all perfectly falling into place, right! I have to tell him before he leaves, I'll probably be showing when he gets back in a few months, the perfect excuse for him to leave. I don't want to lose him, I can't."

"He'll stay. He always does the right thing! He's Jacob!"

"But you said this has never happened to him before. Who knows how he'll react." I push my food away.

"Give him _some_ credit. He might not be happy, but he won't leave you because of this." She eats some more of her food. "Eat. I don't want you starving my little baby in there." She smiles and rubs my stomach. She pushes my food back to me and I eat it.

When I get home from work I put on shorts and a t-shirt, I call Jake.

"Hey um I need to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Can you come over? Please?"

"I'll walk over right now." We hang up.

"This is it." I sigh. About two minutes later he knocks on my door, I let him in, "please, sit." He sits on the couch and I sit to the left of him.

"What is it?"

I sigh and start shaking a little.

'I'm pregnant! I went to a sperm back before we met. I've been so scared to tell you because I love you and you said you wanted to have kids of your own and this isn't the way to have kids of your own.'

He stands up,

'Are you kidding me?! How along are you?'

'Just two weeks!'

'Oh, _just_ two weeks!' He shakes his head, 'so now what? You have some strangers baby and I'm stuck to be the , "dad"?' He puts dad in air quotes.

"Chae?" Jacob asks, I breath in and blink. "What's going on? You started shaking and your breathing was weird, then it stopped. You stopped blinking too."

I part my lips to speak. It wasn't real, just a fantasy. I block a few times and swallow.

"Remember yesterday, when I said I had a reason why you wouldn't want to marry me right now?"

"Yeah.."

"Here's why." I take a deep breath. "This is all so..." I shrug, "I don't even know, so...ironic, I guess, that it's hard to believe. The day before I met you, I went to a sperm bank. I was sick of bad relationships, I was lonely and I knew I would never have children if I didn't do it this way and go to a sperm bank. The day after...I met you. Everything was different, you were so different from any other kind of man I had ever met before. I liked you! Well, I found out literally two days after I met you that I was...pregnant." I let out my breath. "Jacob I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant by a random sperm donor." He still hasn't said anything. "I understand if this changes your view of me." He hasn't moved or said a single syllable since I started talking. "Jacob?" He stands up, my eyes follow him the whole way up. He blinks a few times and then walks out. I sit here, waiting, not knowing if he'll come back. I get up and open the door, I walk down my porch steps, he's gone. I run back in the house and call Sarah.

"He's gone Sarah." I start crying.

"Leah and I will be right over." She hangs up. I call Emily, she says she'll head right over. I open the door crying, when they get here. "I explained everything to Leah in the car."

"He just got up, and left! I explained everything to him, so he knew I didn't cheat on him, and he just sat there quietly, listening. When I was done, he stood up and then just walked out." Emily holds me as I cry. Toby jumps up on my lap.

"I have to say, I am completely disappointed in him! He just leaves?!" Sarah yells.

"I understand why he left though." I say quietly, Leah looks at me.

"No, no you don't." Rachel continues, "he can't even say..." She throws her arms in the air, they smack down at her sides, "I don't know...'I'm sorry, I can't do this?' Or even a simple, 'I'll be back later'."

"We said 'I love you' yesterday." I say wiping my face. "This is all my fault. I scared away the only good relationship I've ever had. The only person I need in life." I start crying harder.

"I'm gonna go and get you some tissues and comfort food." Leah smiles. She rubs my shoulder, gives me a hug and leaves.

**[LEAH'S P.O.V]**

I grab Sarah's keys and walk out. I sneak into the Forrest behind her house and strip off all my clothes. I untie the ribbon in my hair and time my clothes around my left ankle, I loop the ribbon through the key ring of her keys and phase. Quietly I run after Jacob, I show no signs of who is approaching him.

_Who is it?_ He growls.

_How can you just walk away from her?_ I walk into plain sight.

_I can't do this right now Leah, okay? I have a lot to think about. _

_I don't care! She is a mess! _I replay everything for him so he knows how she's feeling. _You just fucking left!_

_I don't blame her for anything! I can't believe she would think that. _He paces in a circle.

_Look how you left her._

_I still love her. It was just too much for me to handle. I planned on coming back, just after I could think, about our future._ He morphs back into his human skin.

I trot to the trees and change back into a human, I put my clothes on, I walk back out and he's clothed.

"Don't you dare tell me you're leaving her." He looks up at me. "Jacob. Black!" I spit.

"I'm not." He says quietly. "She's...pregnant. Pregnant."

"_You_ didn't impregnate her-"

"I KNOW!" He screams, it makes me jump. "She's gonna be a mother, but I'm not going to be a father. I won't biologically be this kids father and that really upsets me. What if that's it, she only has one child-and with this..._stranger. _Then that's it!" He shrugs. "She might say now that she wants more children and wants to have a family with me, but her mind's gonna change after she pushes that baby out. I'm not going to be a father, and I won't leave her. So I'm stuck." He sits on the ground. "There's nothing else, I'm just...stuck."

"Jake..." I take a step closer, "you have to tell her this. I guarantee she'll understand."

"You can't know that though." He tilts his head back all the way and lets out a deep breath. He wipes his face and sniffs. "Please, leave Leah." He's crying.

I walk closer to him, "Jake are you crying?"

"I said GO!" He yells. "Please. Just, go." I walk back to Chae's house, get in Sarah's car and drive to the store.

**[CHAE'S P.O.V]**

When Leah gets back she puts the tissues in front of me.

"You seem like a Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, kind of girl." She smiles and hands me a pint of cookie dough ice cream.

"Thanks." I smile and take it. She lets Emily and Sarah pick which they want before she takes hers.

"Chae, I took a pit stop before I went to the store." Leah's starts.

"Okay..."

"I went to see Jacob." Everyone's quiet. "He hated to know you were crying and upset. He told me that he left because he was upset. Not upset that you're pregnant, but upset that you're _not_ pregnant by him. He really wants to have a family with you and he fears that after you have this baby, that you're not going to want to have another and he'll never be able to be a father.

"What?" I set my spoon in my carton. "I'm not expecting it from him, but of course I consider him my baby's father. If Jacob wants to be in this child's life and my life, he is more than welcome to be. I'd think he'd know that!"

"That's not the same. He wants to be the biological father to your biological children.

"He really thinks that after this baby I'm not going to want another with him?" I chuckle a little and shake my head. "I want us to have a family, I want us to be a whole family. How can I explain this to him?"

"I think he knows." Sarah says, Leah looks out the window.

"Yeah, he'll understand." She smiles and looks at me.

"What, what's out there?" I ask looking at the window.

"Nothing, I was just...seeing if it was raining." Leah smiles. Toby barks from in the kitchen.

"He must have to go out." I set my ice cream down and let him outside, I stand in the open doorframe and wait for him. I guess I haven't been spending enough time with him, I never realized how big he really is! When he runs back I see he's about half way to the height of my knees! I close my door and go back to the living room.

"Can you guys stay until I fall asleep?" I grab a spare set of keys from my kitchen drawer and hand them to Emily. "So you can lock up when you leave."

"Of course." She smiles and takes them.

**(Day 16: January 17th)**

I wake up to light taps on my front door. I guess I fell asleep on the couch. I answer it.

"Good morning." Jacob says from the other side of my door.

"Morning."

"May I please come in?" I don't move, "please." He begs. I leave the door open and sit back on the couch. I pull my blankets over so he can sit. After he closes the door he sits. "Chae I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for walking out like that last night. I was stunned, mad-not mad at you-and excited." Me mood changes a little, "you have a person growing inside of you." He smiles and put his hand on my stomach. He looks at it and rubs softly.

"Leah told me what you think. How I'm not going to have any more children. You're wrong Jacob."

"You say that now-"

"And I'll say that a year from now." I cut him off with a smile. "I want us to have our own real family one day."

He smiles, "Okay!" He gives me a hug, "Ya know! It all makes sense now. Why you never drank anything, the questions about having a family."

"Yeah it was hard not to drink." I chuckle.

"Oh I almost forgot, stay right here!" He smiles and runs outside leaving the door open. When he comes back in he has a big basket it's wrapped in clear cellophane and tied with a big yellow bow on top.

"What's this?" He sets it on the table in front of me.

"I wanted to help get a heads start."

"Jacob!" I smile.

"Open it!" He says excitedly. I slide the bow off and peel back the cellophane. "I bought everything last night and wrapped it myself. I even made the bow." He says proudly. I cup his face and rub his cheek a little. The first thing I pull out is a

"Giant box of diapers!" I chuckle.

"It's a variety box because you never know how big the baby will be." He explains.

Next is, "Nice bottles."

"They have little tiny grips on them in the shape of paw prints." He shows me.

"Aww." I rub my fingers over the tiny marks. "Baby bathtub!" I pull it out and there are blue and green washcloths inside. There's a bottle of baby lotion, soap for the bath, a white brush and a white comb.

"Thermometer, booger sucker-" we laugh, "fingernail clippers, white one-sies, awww!" I pick up a baby blue baby blanket. "We don't know the sex yet."

"If it's a not a boy then it'll be for the next baby." He smiles. "Or even if it a girl she can still use it."

"Thank you so much." I grab him in a huge hug.

"Sweetie don't worry about it." He grips me tightly and rubs my back.

**(16 Days later: February 1st)**

Today's Jacob's last day home for the rest of the month. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. Our bond is getting stronger by the day.

"Baby, wake up." I gently shake him awake.

"Good morning gorgeous." He smiles. I give him a kiss on the nose.

"I have the shower water running for you. And I took your stuff downstairs for you."

"What would I do without you?"

"I like to think you'd cease to exist." I say softly.

"I agree." He pushes his head up to give me a kiss. I get out of bed and go downstairs to make breakfast; french toast and bacon. By the time he comes downstairs I have his plate on the table and filled with food. "Breakfast too!?" He smiles.

"Mhm." I say at the stove with my back to him. He puts his hands on my hips and gives me a kiss on the neck. "No no no!" I spin around and put a finger on his lips. "You can not be late for your flight."

"You're too desirable." He kisses my finger the pulls it in his mouth with his tongue.

"You didn't get enough last night?"

He groans and shakes his head no.

"Too bad." I whisper and push him backwards. He winks at me and sits at the table behind his plate. "But when you get home..." I squeeze his shoulders and lightly kiss the rim of his right ear, "well... You'll see." I whisper and bite his ear love playfully. He swiftly grabs me by my waist and pulls me into his lap. He French kisses me amorously. We pull apart panting. I get off his lap and eat my breakfast.

"Toby!" I yell at the front door. "Wanna go for a ride?" I yell, he barks and comes running downstairs to the door. Jacob gets in the passenger set, Toby in the back and I drive him the five hours to the airport in Seattle.

"It really is nice of you to drive me all the way out here!"

"Don't worry about it." I smile.

When we finally get there we're right on schedule. "I hope you have a good flight." I smile. I close my trunck after he gets all his bags out.

"I'm really going to miss you." He hugs me gently, he holds it for a long minute.

"Me too Jake." We pull apart, "the next time you see me I might be a little bigger." I smile and rub my stomach.

"I hope so!" He rubs my stomach softly. After a sweet kiss on my lips, he says bye to Toby and goes inside the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

******Sorry, it's kind of long! Hope you guys enjoy it! (: **

**If you'd be so kind and leave a review I'd appreciate it. **

**Enjoy**

**-xx**

* * *

**(Day 32: February 2nd)**

Jacob left Quil and Paul in charge; of course I go to Quil if I need anything.

"Good morning boss." I greet Quil when I walk in.

"How was your day off yesterday?"

"After I dropped Jake off at the airport I went to a book store." Sarah looks up.

"Did you get anything?"

"Two books. I brought them with me today." I smile and put them on the counter, Quil reads the covers.

"Wait! Book of names? Pregnancy guide? You're pregnant?!" he asks.

"Yeah!" I smile.

"Congratulations." he smiles and gives me a hug. "Does Jake know?"

"Yeah, he's excited."

"You two cleared everything up?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, we're okay now." I nod. "I know he says he is okay with everything and he is happy, but I'm waiting for him to freak out. I know it's coming."

"Are you preparing."

"Mentally I'm ready. I'll just give him space and let him come back to me."

"Come back to you?"

"When he leaves."

"I thought-" Quil starts, I interrupt him.

"We've talked about it. I told him when the reality sinks in and he wants to run he can."

"What?" Quil chokes out.

"Most women couldn't understand what you understand about this."

"I know." I pause, "I just hope he comes back."

"Why would he leave though? He wants a family"

"He's not...exactly going to be blood related to the baby."

"He's not the dad?"

"Well he will be, but I went to a sperm bank..."

"Oh."

"The day before I met him." I shake my head a little.

"But he's okay with it, so there's nothing to worry about. There is no way in hell, he is ever leaving you for good." Quil rubs my shoulder. When he takes his hand off my shoulder it hits the key board and knocks it, with the pen cup, to the floor.

"Shit, sorry." He gets on his knees and tries to grab everything.

"I was wondering if you-" a pale lady asks walking through the door. The little bit of skin that's actually showing is pale, her eyes are a pretty gold. She has long, dark brown hair and she's really skinny. As soon as the door opens Quil jumps up and is stiff; he stares down the woman. When she sees him she stops talking.

She focuses back on me, I stand up.

"Yes?" She looks at my stomach for a while and furrows her eyebrows, then looks back into my eyes. "Miss?" I move to walk around the desk, but Quil stops me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Quil push a tiny brown button on the side of the desk. I never would have know it was there if I wasn't watching him. I don't hear any sound, Quil fidgets uncomfortably, Sam-Emily's husband, I met him the other day- appears in the doorway. I look outside, Seth, Leah and Jared are outside, almost hiding.

"I'm sorry.." She puts a hand on her throat and coughs. "The smell, gasoline obviously, is bothering my delicate nose." She smiles at me. " oh, my question! I was just wondering if you could point me in the right direction of the main freeway. I wasn't sure if I passed it yet, I'm not from here. I can assure you I mean no harm."

"Harm?" Why would she say that.

"I'm just a little lost. If you could help me I'd be much obliged." _Much obliged..._

The guys ease up a little, there's not as much tension as before.

"I'll draw you a map." I grab a pen and scrap piece of paper and draw a small map to direct her where she needs to go. I move again to take it to her, but Sarah stops me this time.

"I'll take it to her." Sarah smiles and grabs it from my hands. She walks over to the woman and stays about two arm lengths away from her. She outstretches her arm, the pale woman does the same, but takes one slow step towards her to grab the edge of the paper.

"Again, much obliged and of course indebted." She looks around the room, she looks outside at Seth, Jared and Leah, "To you all." She faces us again. "Please take my word as my bond."

"Very Well." Sam says sternly. She looks around, nods ones and walks out to her car quickly. When she speeds away Sam runs to the back, Seth, Leah and Jared are gone now.

"What the hell was that?!" I ask Sarah.

"Just someone that was lost." She shrugs. "That's happened before, we're used to it; well some of us." She says and nods towards Brady and Collin. They're standing outside on each side of the door.

"It was more than just that!" She picks up the book of names and leafs through.

"When will you know the gender?" She changes the subject, I accept her attempt.

"First week of April. I feel like it's gonna be a boy. Jake agrees."

"Hmm...I don't know. I'm thinking a girl." She smiles.

"I guess we'll see in...September!"

"September! It sounds far away, but before you know it, it'll be here."

"That's what I'm worried about! Jacob bought a few things for the baby the other day, but I don't have any big things. No crib, the nursery isn't anywhere near being even half way done!"

"You still have time for that! And lots of people to help." She smiles.

"I don't want Jake to feel like he was left out though. He said he wants to do all the 'dad things', but he'll be away for them."

"Maybe not all of them, he'll be back once in a while." She tries to reassure me.

"Does Jacob ever decorate around here?"

"What?" She's a little taken back from my random question.

"Like for holidays and stuff. Christmas? Easter? Halloween, thanksgiving. Valentines day?"

"Oh! No, he doesn't."

"Do you think he'd be okay with it if I decorated the shop?" I smile.

"Uh," she chuckles, "if he let anyone get away with it, it'd be you!"

"I have some work to do."

"Don't girl it up too much!" She scoots over so I can sit. I look over at the page of the book she's on.

"Find anything good yet?"

"I like Rosella."

"It's pretty. Any boy names?"

"Damon, Zavier, and Tyler."

"Damon is nice. I've always loved Caleb."

"Caleb...that's a good one. Caleb isn't the name of a loser. That kid'll be popular." She nods.

After we close up I head to the store and grab valentine things. Some good chocolates, things to hang on the ceiling a nice bowl for the counter to put candy in and some other things.

Toby greets me when I get home, he almost rips my bags open. I change into yoga pants and a tank top, put on tennis shoes and clip on leash on his collar. We run through the reservation and get back home in two hours. I take a shower and Toby naps.

**(Day 33: February 3rd)**

When I go to work in the morning I hang up the decorations, set out the bowl put the candy in it, and tape a heart on the front of the desk.

"Look at this!" Sarah smiles looking around.

"How's it look?" I ask.

She reaches in the candy dish and pops a piece in her mouth, "Delicious." I walk around the desk and take a picture of it all. I send it to Jacob, 'I hope this is okay..' I type.

He calls back, "are you mad?" I ask carefully.

"No, I like it! It makes it look welcoming."

"I try." I smile.

"Tell me something..." He starts.

"Yeah?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"At the shop. What happened?"

"Um...some lady came in asking for directions to the freeway, Quil and Sarah kinda freaked and everyone was on edge. Wait how'd you know something happened. Actually nothing really happened."

"I get an alert every time the alarm goes off."

"Alarm? What alarm?"

"Stand behind the desk. With your right hand slide it down until you feel a small roundish button and push it." I do as he commands and push the button Quil pushed yesterday.

"Ungh!" Jacob groans.

"I don't hear anything." Everyone runs to the front where I am.

"I do! It's very high pitched." Jacob groans.

"What the hell?!" Quil yells.

"Jacob made me do it!" They give me dirty looks and leave. "Great, now they're gonna kill me!" We laugh, "How come I can't hear it?"

"We're all trained to hear it. When I first got it, it was loud. Then gradually I made it quieter so only we could hear it."

"So what does it mean...exactly."

"That there's an emergency and I need everyone in the front."

"What kind of emergency are you preparing for?"

"An intruder, thief, anything."

"That happens a lot here?" I ask worried.

"No, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"It's not like I have you here to protect me..."

"No fair. You told me to leave."

"I know."

"Don't think about me being here. You just focus on you and little Derek in there, okay." He believes strongly that the baby's gonna be a boy, he calls him Derek.

"Derek's fine." I laugh lightly.

"Oh before you hang up can you put Quil on the phone?"

"Yeah gimmie a sec." I page Quil on the store phone.

"Yeah what's up?"

"It's Jake." I hand him the phone.

"Yelloo." ... "I know." ... He looks at me then takes a few steps away and turns his back to me, "She's gone." ... "Much obliged, means much obliged. She is indebted to us. We keep to the code." ... "She doesn't have to know! You're allowed to have a girlfriend Jake. She's married." ... "And what if we don't. She could kill any of us. Including...yeah" ... "You know I don't want that either!" He yells. "None of us do." ... "I don't know why she came back Jacob. Ask her yourself." ... "Oh please, like you don't have a way to get ahold of her. Bella, c'mon." ... "No she should be gone. The way she drives!" He chuckles. "You know what, I'm not Sam. I can't say for all of us, but if I were Alpha, you know what my decision would be." ... "Yeah that is too bad." He hangs up the phone and brings it back to me. "Here you go." He smiles and drops it in my hand.

"Never push that button again."

"He tol-"

"Ever." He walks away, obviously upset over their argument.

**(Day 44: February 14th)**

I wake up from loud knocks on my front door. I lay in bed for a minute, who the hell could it be at...I look at my phone, "5 am?!" Toby, who slept at the foot of my bed, runs to my doorway and stands there growling. I get out of bed and we walk together to the front door. I open the door slowly then throw it open when I see who it is. I collide into Jacob and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but I wanted to catch you before you got up for work." He says when I release him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Happy Valentine's day sweetie." He reaches over and grabs a bouquet of flowers and hands them to me.

"How romantic!" I smile and smell them. I let him in and he plays with Toby while I put them in a vase with water. "You came all the way up here because it's valentines day?" I sit on the couch with him.

"Of course! I wasn't going to miss our first valentines day." He smiles. I move in to kiss him. My right hand goes to the nape of his neck. His left hand wraps around me and rests on my lower back, he pulls me into him more.

"I love you." I smile. "I'm so happy you're here."

He rubs his nose slowly against mine, "I love you too."

I hold back a yawn as best I can, a little slips out. "Right you were sleeping. Go back to bed."

"No I'm," as I say "fine" I say it in a yawn. "You just got here."

"After taking a 5 and 1/2 hour flight. We have all day and night to be together, come on." He stands up and grabs my hand. He leads us to my room and lays me down. He takes off his shirt, shoes and socks, and pants, then lays next to me. "Go back to sleep." He pulls up the covers. He lays on his stomach and slides his left hand under the blanket until its on top of my stomach, he falls asleep that way.

I wake up wrapped completely in his arms. I look up and kiss his jaw line trying to see how asleep he is; he doesn't budge. This time I kiss his chest, still no movement. I pull away from his arm trying to get out of bed, but I don't want to wake him.

"Where are you going?" He asks pulling me back.

"I was trying to get out without waking you up, but now that you're up-"

"You only gave me two kisses. That's not enough to wake me up."

I pull his head down and make out with him. I take over, putting my tongue in his mouth and sucking his bottom lip. He pushes his tongue in my mouth, I wrap my lips around it and he pulls it out slowly, moaning.

"Was that enough to wake you up?"

"No that was enough to make me horny." He says seductively, I blush. "But, we're on a schedule tonight so that has to wait."

"Schedule?

"I made reservations for dinner tonight. Us, Seth and Sarah."

"Seth and Sarah?"

"Is that okay?"

"They're together?"

"No, not really, but I figured they'd be a better couple than Paul and Rachel."

"Would you prefer them?"

"I know you and Paul don't exactly get along."

"Would you prefer it if Paul is there tonight?"

"How could I prefer someone that makes you so uncomfortable and disrespected you-"

"Call him and ask if they'd like to come Jacob." I get out of bed and go in the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I think back to the conversation I had with Sarah. I can't make him not be friends with him just because I don't get along with him...

"What did he say?" I ask going back into my room.

"He said they'd love to come. I changed our reservation from four to six."

"What time is it for?"

"6:30."

"Okay." I open the curtains in my room.

"Don't be mad. This is our day."

"Jacob I'm not mad." I smile. He gets out of bed and hugs me tightly.

"I don't believe you." He whispers in my ear. "But, I have something I think might cheer you up." He smiles. "I'm gonna go home and get it, I'll bring it by when I come to get you."

"How formal if the dress code for tonight?"

"Very formal. Men aren't even allowed in without a jacket."

"I know exactly what I'm going to wear." I smile.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I'll just tell you something red."

"Good thing I only brought a black and red suit."

"I hope they're not wearing red too. I don't want us all matching." I laugh.

"You don't have to worry about anything, you'll be the prettiest one there." He gives me a kiss and gets dressed. My phone dings so I go and check who it is.

"Yes!" I just got the email that I can pick up Jacobs gift from the post office. "You're leaving now, right?"

"Yeah. Tell your boyfriend he can come over now. I'll be gone in two minutes." He nods towards my phone.

"You've got it wrong. This is for my boyfriend." I smile. I look for a bra, take off my shirt, put the bra on and then my shirt. He's looking at me. I slip out of my shorts and put on a pair of jeans. I pull out my ponytail, look in the mirror and put on mascara; no other makeup. I slip on flip flops and grab my purse and keys. "You done starring? I gotta go." I chuckle

He laughs and grabs his keys. I can't stop smiling, I'm excited to pick up his gift.

"What are you going to pick up?"

"You'll see later!" I give him a kiss and lock the door. We get in our cars and I wait for him to back out so I can leave. I go to the post office, show them my email confirmation and I get my manila envelope. I get back in my car, lock my doors and open the envelope. I pull out the five baseball tickets I bought him.

"I hope he likes it!" I drive to Hallmark and buy a thin, long, black gift box and buy some thick, red ribbon. When I get home I put the tickets in the box. I wrap the ribbon over the top of the box across the width of it, cross them underneath and wrap each end down the length on top; I tie a bow in the middle where it reaches the ribbon going across the box. I grab his card from my dresser and fill it out downstairs. I slip it in the envelope, fold the top flap in and set the box on top. I warm up a ham and cheese hot pocket and let Toby in the back yard; I leave the door open. I haven't really had major cravings yet. I let the hot pocket stand in the microwave for a minute and a half then take it out and hold it inside the freezer for a few seconds. When I'm done with it I throw the holder away and go out in the back yard.

"Toby!" I look around and I don't see him. I walk back further into my back yard. "Toby!" I call, still nothing.

I go back in the house grab a leash put my shoes on, grab my keys and walk out he front door.

I walk to the right down the street. I call out his name every few steps. I turn right at the corner. Around the second house I yell his name once more, I hear him bark. "Toby?" I follow the barks, it takes me to the third house, wait, Jacobs house. It looks like Jacobs house, but I don't know whose car that is. I knock on the front door.

"Is Toby here?" I ask Jacob when he answers the door.

"Yeah, I just tried to call and tell you."

"I left my phone at home. How did he get here?"

"I heard barking in the back so I open the door to see what was going on and he ran in."

I whistle and slap my leg, Toby runs over to me. I clip the leash on his collar. "I almost didn't even remember it was your house, I didn't recognize the car."

"Oh yeah, that's mine." A girl comes around the corner and smiles. It's the same pale girl that came into the shop a few weeks ago. She has a box of conversation hearts in her hands. I look at her then look back at Jacob. I raise my left eyebrow at him. Toby growls at her. I rub his head to hush him. "Maybe you remember me, I came into the shop about two weeks a go."

"Yeah I remember you." I say looking at Jacob.

"Chae this is my old friend Bella. Bella, my girlfriend Chae."

"Girlfriend...!" She's shocked, but smiles at the end. "You finally found a replacement, huh Jakey."

"Replacement?" I ask.

"Jake's had the biggest crush on me since we were little." She smiles and walks up to him, she puts her left hand on his right shoulder. "Always following me round like a little puppy." She pinches his cheek.

"Had. Those feelings for you have been long gone." He shakes her hand off of his shoulder.

"C'mon Jake," she looks at me, "my warm touch always calms him down."

"Yeah well your touch is ice cold now. I think you should go."

"You don't want me to go!" She whines a little. She rubs his chest, he grabs her wrist, she moans.

"No please. I was just leaving, finish catching up. It's gonna take you all night now because of me. _All night_, hope you didn't have plans," I say to her, "sorry for the interruption."

"Hey what's going on?" Sarah asks suddenly next to me, I turn to her and see her car in the driveway.

"Toby got lose and I left to find him, he was here."

"Hi Sarah." Bella smiles.

"...Bella." She says with no emotion.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was on my way to your house actually. Jake suggested I come to your house so we can get ready together and everything."

"He suggested you come to my house at the same time she would be here?" I ask her. "What, we're you trying to make sure I wouldn't come over and see something?"

"No, not at all! I just didn't want you to be alone. I didn't know Bella was coming over."

"Why didn't you want me to be alone?"

"Because of Derek. Anything could happen, I didn't want you alone."

"Who's Derek?" Bella asks.

"No one!" I say quickly. "C'mon." I pull on Sarah's arm, we walk to her car Toby gets in the back and she drives to my house.

I open the back door and Toby runs to the front door, Sarah grabs her clothes and stuff from the back.

"Pretty flowers." She smells the bouquet from Jacob. We go up to the bathroom to do our hair and makeup.

"So you knew her when she came in the other day?"

She sighs a little, "Everyone knows Bella, Chae." She plugs in her straightener, I plug in my curling iron.

"And they were together before we were together?"

"They were never together, together. They grew up together, known each other since they were young. Like making mud pies together, young. She moved away and he never got to tell her how he felt about her so when she came back he was determined to be her boyfriend. She fell in love with this other dude that went to school with her and they're married. They've made out before, but never hooked up. She tortures him now though. Well up until a few months ago, thanks to you." She smiles at me through the mirror. "She barely comes around though. Never been to the shop."

"So then why did she come in the other day?"

"No clue. Probably just looking for Jake. I remember she used to tease him. Go around barely wearing clothes, just to show him what he couldn't have."

"What a bitch."

She laughs, "yeah. That's how we all feel about her."

"There's just something else about her..." I curl a few pieces of hair, "I don't like her."

"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you. Jacob loves you not her."

"Yeah...I still feel like one day I'm gonna wake up and he'll just be gone. He doesn't show signs of it, but I can't help thinking it."

"I can understand that, and I also understand that you're crazy."

"What?"

"I'm not blaming you, just saying you're crazy to always think he's gonna leave you."

"I can't help that though, it's happened so much before." I finish my hair and start my makeup. I do a winged tip eyeliner in black with soft gold eye shadow so it just adds a shimmer to my skin tone. My doorbell goes off, Toby barks like crazy. We run downstairs to see who it is. I open the door and there's a basket on the porch, but no one's here. I pick up the basket and read the note:

_Congratulations on your new baby! I know you'll be a wonderful mother. Here are just a few things to help you out._

_Your Friend,_

_Bella_

"What!" I close the door and look through the basket. Bottles, white socks, diapers, baby lotion and baby powder and baby monitors.

"That was...nice?" Sarah says.

"Jacob told her I was pregnant?"

"I don't think he would. I could even tell you didn't want her to know. When he mentioned the baby and she asked who, you made it clear it was none of her business."

"How else would she know?"

"When she came into the shop she did stare at your stomach for a long time."

"It was creepy. Even at that she wouldn't have been able to tell, I'm not showing yet."

"I don't know, but I doubt Jake said anything." We go back upstairs to change. Her dress is in the bathroom so she changes in there, I go in my room. I put on my red dress. It's extremely form fitting, stops slightly below mid thigh, sweetheart neckline with cap sleeves that fall on my arms. There's no wiggle room in the dress, but it moves with my body so I'm comfortable. Since I have some curves I have a perfect hour glass shape in it, showing off my ass and chest perfectly.

DING-DONG

"Can you get that?" I yell down to Sarah. I go in my closet to slip on silver heels.

"Chae, it's Seth. I'm going to use your bathroom, just letting you know." he says outside my door.

"Thank you." he chuckles and walks away, I go downstairs to meet Sarah in the living room.

"You look so pretty!" I tell her. She has on a short black dress with lace accents.

"Look at you!" She squeals. "Oh my god, you look amazing!" I blush a little.

"Thank you."

"Seriously though, I'm jealous of Jake, if it weren't for your relationship I'd definitely work my magic on ya." She winks.

"Oh really?" Seth asks coming downstairs. He stares at me.

"Are you really bisexual?" I ask her.

"Would that bother you?"

"No."

"I guess if you had to label it, yes. I don't like labels though. I like who I like, I don't pay attention to little things like gender. If I love you and you love me I don't care what you are. Hell you could even be an alien or a werewolf. I don't care." She smiles.

"But um, back to your previous statement." Seth adds.

"Would you ever get with a girl?" She asks me.

"Umm, I guess. Yeah." I shrug.

"You've never been with a girl?"

"No." I shake my head with a smile.

"Let me be your first lesbi-honest experience!" She smiles.

"What!"

"I love this conversation!" Seth says. "Can I watch?!" We both just give him a look.

"You're my friend, like my best friend."

"Another reason to trust me."

"I don't know..." there's a knock at the door. I answer it and let Rachel and Paul in, "Even if I said yes how would I ask Jacob?"

"Ask Jacob what?" Rachel asks.

"If she can sleep with Sarah." Seth answers.

"Chae wants to sleep with Sarah?" Rachel asks.

"I never said yes!" I laugh, "it's a thought."

"A pretty fucking awesome thought." Seth smiles.

"Hey if you want we can even add Jake?" Sarah suggests.

"Sarah are you just using this as an excuse to get with Jake?" I smile

"No!" She says enthusiastically.

"So let me get this straight," They're all silent now. "You want to have a threesome with Jake and I?" They're still silent, I look up to my left, at the front door, Jacob's standing there; he's holding a black, wide rectangular box. Crap! He has a happy look on his face with something else, I can't tell his emotion. Either he's happy with the conversation he heard or the way I look.. He walks over to me, when he gets to me he smiles and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He says standing up straight.

"Thank you." I smile. He smiles at me and looks me up and down. I admire his suit. "You look so handsome!" His pants, jacket and shirt are black, his tie is red and so is the handkerchief in his jacket pocket. "So sharp." I smile and lightly touch his tie.

"I can't take my eyes off of you." He shakes his head a little, "you're perfect, like from a dream."

"Stop." I quietly say and blush.

"I hope this makes up for this morning." He hands me the box.

"I wasn't mad this morning." I tell him again.

"Then you don't want this? Okay." He pulls his hand back.

"I didn't say that." I giggle. He hands it to me, I hand him his box.

"What's this?"

"Your gift!"

"I don't want you spending your money on me."

"You spent yours on me." He waits for me to open it. "And way too much of it!" I say opening the box. "Jacob! I know these things aren't cheap!" It's a diamond tennis necklace.

"I used some of the money Phil paid me."

"Some?! How much is he paying you?" I see everyone lean in a little. He turns his head to the side and looks behind him.

"We'll talk later." He takes the necklace out, "turn around." I turn around and lift my hair. He hooks my necklace on and gives my neck a tiny kiss. I look down at the necklace and smile. "It looks perfect on you, matches your outfit completely."

"Wow." Sarah and Rachel say quietly together.

"Open yours!" He smiles, slides off the ribbon and opens the box.

"No way!" He smiles and pulls them out. "Dodgers tickets against the Yankees! Five of them?!"

"For you and the guys." I smile. The guys express their enthusiasm.

"I can't believe you bought these for us all." Jake is still smiling.

"Don't even worry about it."

"Paul open yours." Rachel says. He undoes his gift.

"A $400 gas card? How long is the drive?"

"21 hours." I tell him.

"Whoa!" Paul says.

"What?" Seth exclaims.

"So yeah, you guys will probably take two days to get there and want to alternate drivers." I say as Sarah hands Seth one. Jacob puts his right around my waist.

He opens it, "...pieces of paper?" He asks a little confused.

"Read the pieces of paper goofball."

He glances over them, "Oh awesome!"

"What is it?" Jake asks.

"We basically don't have to pay for anything! Jake got the tickets, Paul has the gas taken care of, and I have the hotel reservations. You guys have all spent so much money on all of this!"

"There's only one thing you'll have to pay for, food." Sarah smiles.

"You girls are amazing." Jacob smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips. He gives Sarah a hug and a kiss on the cheek and gives Rachel a really tight hug and a little peck on her forehead. Seth hugs Sarah and kisses her a few times, gives Rachel a hug and comes to give me a hug.

"You smell good." I say quietly and smile. He kisses my lips. "Hey!" I lean back. "Cheeks only, mister!" I laugh and kiss his cheek. When he turns around Jake's standing right there.

"You kissin' my girl?" He asks.

"Just sayin' thanks." He chuckles.

"Yeah...okay." He pushes Seth lightly, they joke around. While all that was happening Paul thanked Sarah and Rachel. He looks at me, and walks over.

"Thank you." He says and holds out his hand for me to shake it. I decide to hug him instead. He's surprised, but he quickly hugs me back. When we pull apart he smiles, I smile back.

"We should head out now." Jake says. Jake and I get in his car, since he's last in the drive we leave first.

"Still won't tell me where we're going?" I ask.

"You still wouldn't really know if I tell you." He laughs.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're not from around here, hun." He kisses the top of my hand. I look at him while he drives. "What?"

"Nothing, I just like looking at you. I've never seen you this dressed up before." I hide my face a little, "I...like it." I blush.

"Why are you covering your face?" He looks at me quickly then back at the road.

"Habit when I get shy."

"Why are you shy about telling me you like the way I look."

"Because I didn't mean it that way." I cross one arm and with the other lightly cover my mouth and nose like normal. "I meant like...I get tingles...seeing you like this." I look over at him and subconsciously bite my lip. He stops at the red light and looks at me, he stares at my lips. He gently pulls my bottom lip free with his teeth and makes out with me slowly. The car behind us beeps, he turns and looks though the back window, it's Sarah and Seth. Sarah waves and Seth blows us a kiss. We didn't realize the light turned green; he starts driving again.

"You don't have to be shy around me. Be open with me. You can tell me when you get all, hot and bothered." He smiles. "Until you get comfortable you don't have to flat out say, 'I'm horny', just say...I'm hot, or excited...or worked up. 'Let's go to bed', is a good one."

"I have to say, I love how you're not laughing at me right now. This is a mature conversation and I do actually feel better."

"That's my job to make you feel comfortable. And I know you got it in you, there's a freak in you, baby." I laugh a little, he smiles. "I've only gotten a little taste of what you're really capable of. I'll get it all out of you." He winks at me, I get butterflies.

"I can't wait." I lick my lips.

"She's coming out I see." I grab his free hand and set it on my bare thigh. His touch is always warm, he gives my leg a squeeze and rubs my inner thigh; I get chills, I know he feels it.

"I wish I could say lets go to bed, right now." He lays his hand open on the top of my thigh, I put my hand in his, he intertwines our fingers. I lean back more and look out the window. My stomach quietly growls.

"Don't worry we're almost there. I hope you didn't starve all day."

"No I had a hot pocket before I showed up at your door." How'd he hear my stomach? I didn't even hear it, just felt it.

"...oh."

"I need to ask you something about today."

"Chae I swear to you, I promise there is nothing to worry about. I don't like her anymore."

"That fine, Jacob, but did you tell her I'm pregnant?"

"No I didn't. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you'd lie to me. She knows I'm pregnant and the only way she could have known is if you told her."

"I swear I didn't tell her. Why do you think she knows?"

"She left a baby basket on my porch with a note. She wasn't there when I opened the door."

"What did the note say?"

"She congratulated me on the baby, said I would be a wonderful mother and signed it, 'your friend, Bella'." He shakes his head and grips the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turn white. He clenches his jaw, despite how sexy he looks, I didn't mean to make him this upset.

"Baby relax, I'm sorry for accusing you. I just don't know any other way she would know."

He pushes air out of his nose in a huff, "No I'm not mad at you." I reach over and rub his knuckles, he loosens his grip a little, "I'm pissed at her. I didn't want her to know any more than you wanted her to know. It's none of her damn business!" I sit back, it's quiet.

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"I'm not. I'm gonna have to talk to her tomorrow and let her know she stepped out of line." He pulls into the parking lot and parks.

"Don't let this ruin your mood, okay?"

"I won't." He smiles and we get out. I fix my dress when I stand we walk to the door and wait for everyone else.

We all walk in together, our reservation is ready when we arrive and we're seated quickly. It's Jacob, me on his right, Sarah on my right, Seth, Paul and then Sarah on Jacob's left.

"I'm getting blinded over here." Seth smiles and nods towards my necklace. I look down and smile. "Just playing." He takes a sip of his water.

"I still can't believe you bought this for me." I tell Jacob quietly.

"Get used to it." He whispers in my ear, I smile.

"Can I start you out with some wine?" Our waiter asks.

"I'll get a bottle for the table?" Paul asks looking around at us, he stops at me.

"Don't look at me, you guys'll be the ones drinking it." I chuckle.

"Oh, right. Um never mind."

"No, please, go ahead. If you guys want it get it."

"If you're sure."

"Order the wine, Paul." I look down at my menu. He orders a bottle for them.

"And for you?"

"Mojito please, obviously no rum."

"Of course," he smiles, "ginger ale, club soda or sparkling water as your base?"

"Ginger ale." He nods and leaves. We all look through our menus. When we get our drinks we order our main course.

"You weren't kidding, this place is really nice!" I smile at Jake.

"I thought you'd like it." He smiles back. "Um, do you mind if I stay at your house tonight?" He asks sweetly.

"Not at all." I smile and rub his right hand-it's resting on top of the table.

When the bill comes the men each pay for themselves and their date. We say our good nights and drive back home.

"So let me see this thing." He says after we get inside.

"See what?"

"This baby basket from Bella."

"Fine."

"Uh, first." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Take off your heels. I don't want your feet to hurt, plus I like your normal height." He smiles.

"That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me." I slip off my heels and carry them upstairs. I put them away then take him in the baby's room. He walks over, reads the card, and then goes though it.

"Wait, is that why you bought a two bedroom house? Because of the baby?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"Have you thought of how you're gonna decorate it?"

"Green and brown for a boy and pink, black and white for a girl. I can't wait to find out the gender!" I rub my stomach.

"Me too." He smiles. "I can't wait to decorate this room with you. I wish we could start tonight."

"I bet we can start when you visit next. When do you come back."

"April."

"Perfect." I smile. He walks over and hugs me sweetly, his hands rub up and down my back

"Lets get you out of this, I'll give you a nice massage.

"Mmm, okay." I smile, he holds my hand and leads me to the bedroom. I change into shorts and a tank top in the bathroom. When I come out there are lit candles everywhere, the lights are off and there's a towel on my bed.

"Are you ready?" I ask him.

"Whenever you are. Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." I do as he says and feel the bed dip slightly next to me. His hands start on my shoulders, they're warm and wet.

"Why are your hands wet?"

"I brought some hot oil."

"Oh, okay."

"How's the pressure? Sometimes I don't know my own strength." he says softly.

"It's perfect, Jake." he moves down my spine, I get goose bumps. He adds pressure around my lower back and my lower sides. "That feels, amazing." I moan.

He slowly moves up my back, "Good." he says quietly. He works from the middle of my neck to my shoulder tops and then down my arms. Pretty soon I'm in such a deep relaxation that I can't even move. He lays next to me, on my left side. "How was it?" he asks quietly.

"Amazing." I smile weakly, "I don't even think I can move."

"Good." he smiles.

"Now, what would _you_ like?" I ask.

"Nothing." I stretch a little and sit up on my elbows.

"I don't believe that."

"There's one thing."

"I knew it." I smile.

"To lay next to you all night." he puts his right arm on my shoulder and moves closer to me.

"But, it's valentines day."

"So?"

"You don't want to do…anything else?"

"Why do I need a special day for that?"

"You don't…" I shrug, "It just usually goes hand in hand with valentines day." he shakes his head and closes his eyes. I smile and just look at him, his eyes suddenly open, he looks at the ceiling and smiles. "What?"

"Something popped in my head that I heard earlier." he looks at me.

"What?"

"Just a conversation I overheard." I look down at the bed. "What were you and Sarah talking about earlier?" he smiles.

"Um…" I chuckle and blush.

"Something about a threesome?"

"Her idea." I say slowly.

"It's not a horrible idea." I look at him, he shrugs.

"Really?"

"Why not?" he looks down at the bed.

"I mean…" I play with the comforter on my bed. "If you're comfortable with it, okay." I shrug.

"Are you comfortable with it?" he still doesn't look at me.

"I guess. I've never been apart of anything like that, so I guess we'll just have to see when that day comes." there's a tiny silence. "We already know Sarah's okay with it." I smile.

"Right." he chuckles.

"Uh, can I have my shirt?"

"Oh, yeah." he rolls over backwards with a light groan and rolls back handing it back to me. I slip it on and sit up, it feels weird to be moving so much.

"I don't like the idea of sharing you though. I know it's just one night, but-"

"You know I don't have feelings for her, right?"

"No, I know. I just," I shrug, "I don't know. You're _my_ man." he moves behind me so he's resting against the headboard and pulls me right up against him and kisses my forehead, "mine." I pull on his shirt and look up at him.

"And I'm not going anywhere." he lifts up my chin, "You hear me. I'm yours and you," he lightly pokes my nose, "are only mine. We don't have to do this, but I want you to know that if we do it's just that one night. I won't develop feelings for her. You are my one and only." I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly, he does the same.

"As you're mine."

"I'm never gonna let you go." he says.

"I know." he kisses the top of my head, "I know."


End file.
